How My Heart Says?
by GrenGren
Summary: Saat aku masih kecil, aku selalu bersama dengan Jongin. Dimana ada Jongin pasti aku ada bersamanya. Kaisoo. Yah mereka menyebut kami sebagai Kaisoo Kai dan Kyungsoo. Kai adalah nama panggilan Jongin saat kami mulai memasuki Junior High School. Jadi, itu tidak mengherankan ketika kami mulai memutuskan untuk berkencan ketika kami berdua berada di Senior High School.
1. Chapter 1

Title : How My Heart Says?

Autor : Grengren

Cast : D,O Kyungsoo (GS)

Kim Jongin / Kai

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Rate : T-M (maybe)

Aku autor baru nih, tapi aku dah lama didunia FF. Hanya saja aku selama ini lebih nyaman jadi hantu ( silent readers ) to apalah itu. Soalnya aku suka baca FF dari yang genrenya anak – anak ala di negri dongeng ampe yang (-) buat orang dewasa.. Soooo mian lo banyak yang slah atau banyak yang anah,soanya aku Cuma baru belajar nulis FF biar g dikatain hantunya dunia FF lagi ama sahabat aku,. Andddd aku ini KaiSoo shiper apalagi uri D,O...!

Happy Reading ajah...

**Chapter 1 :**

_(Semua cerita dari sudut pandang Kyungsoo)._

Saat aku masih kecil, aku selalu bersama dengan Jongin. Dimana ada Jongin pasti aku ada bersamanya. Kaisoo. Yah mereka menyebut kami sebagai Kaisoo Kai dan Kyungsoo. Kai adalah nama panggilan Jongin saat kami mulai memasuki Junior High School. Jadi, itu tidak mengherankan ketika kami mulai memutuskan untuk berkencan ketika kami berdua berada di Senior High School. Dia mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang aku dan sebaliknya aku mengetahui segalanya tentang dia. Kami saling melengkapi. Kami dibuat untuk satu sama lain.

Kami pindah bersama setelah kedua orang tua ku meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat saat akan menuju ke Jepang. Setelah semua urusan pemakaman selesai, Orang tua Jongin menawarkan kepadaku agar aku mau tinggal dirumah keluarga Kim. Sekian lama kami tumbuh bersama akhirnya kami menemukan masa dimana kami mulai tumbuh dewasa. Well, rasa sakit mulai menyerangku ketika semakin hari sudah tak ada lagi hal kecil yang menjadi bahan lelucon kami, tapi fakta bahwa Jongin sudah membuat semuanya tamapak lebih baik.

Saat ini kami sedang bersiap-siap untuk mengambil sebuah keputsan dan langkah yang lebih serius. Kami ingin menikah dan membangun sebuah keluarga setelah kami lulus dari Univesitas. Jongin sering berkata bahwa dia ingin mempunyai anak secepat mungkin tanpa menunda. Kaena hal itu mungkin untuk kami.

Aku masih terkejut, menemukan fakta bahwa aku belum hamil. Bagaimanapun tidak mungkin dipungkiri bahwa sejak kami mulai aktif secara seksual melakukan hubungan suami istri selama bertahun-tahun. Aku masih belum bisa percaya, bahwa mimpi kami tidak akan menjadi kenyataan.

Kami sudah lulus dari Universitas. Jongin juga sudah mempunyai pekerjaan. Dimana Ayahnya yang memiliki perusahaan dibidang perhotelan dan menyuruh Jongin untuk mengambil alih perusahaan setelah Jongin lulus. Bisnis keluarganya telah memberikan kekayaan yang cukup besar kepada keluarga Kim serta sebuah kekuasaan yang berdas ditangan mereka. Akan tetapi, Jongin tidak pernah membiarkan hal itu sampai ke kepalanya. Dia masih menjadi orang dengan rendah hati yang senang menjalani kehidupan yang sangat sederhana, dengan tidak ada kemewahan disekelilingnya. Tentunya, dia memiliki apartemen yang besar, tapi sejauh ini dia jarang menggunakan.

Aku mendengar pintu tertutup dan aku segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan untuk menyambut kekasihku. Baru-baru ini, ia terlihat begitu lelah dan murung, dan pada akhirnya aku menyadari itu. Ini selalu berhasil membuat kami semua stres.

Aku mencoba menciumnya, tapi ia berbalik ke samping dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Aku memahami bahwa dia sedang stres, tapi kenapa dia membawa keadaan ini kepadaku.

Setelah dia keluar dari kamar mandi, dia memandangku dan dia mengatakan kepada ku untuk duduk di sofa. Aku benar-benar mulai merasa khawatir.

"Aku ingin putus, aku ingin mengakhiri semuanya." Dia mulai membuka mulut. Aku pikir awalnya aku hanya mendengah hal yang salah karena dia dalam keadaan stres dan tertekan. Tetapi ketika ia mengulangi perkataanya sekali lagi, mataku mulai panas,dadaku terasa sesak, airmata mulai jatuh kepipiku. "Aku tidak berpikir hubungan kita menemui hasil yang jelas selama ini. Jangan salah sangka Soo, aku mencintaimu, tetapi semuanya telah berubah."

"Apa yang telah berubah? Semuanya masih sama, aku tetap mencintaimu." Akhirnya tangisku pecah. Aku mencoba mengutarakan isi hatiku.

"Jangan seperti ini Soo, Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu."

"Kau memang sudah menyakitiku, kenapa? Apakah aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah? " Aku bertanya dan pertanyaanku tampaknya telah membuatnya marah. Karena terlihat jelas, hal berikutnya ia mualai berteriak kepadaku.

"Aku merasa aku sudah mencintai wanita lain dan dia sedang mengandung! Jangan serakah Soo! Apakah kamu akan membiarkan anak itu menjadi yatim? Kau maish bisa tinggal di sini untuk sementara waktu, tetapi pada kenyataanya kamu tetap harus pindah dari sini. Tapi tolong jangan menahan kebencian apapun terhadap dia Soo. "

"Kenapa tidak? Dia sudah mencurimu dariku! " Aku balas berteriak.

"Dia tidak seperti itu Soo! Itu adalah sesuatu yang kami berdua coba agar tak menimbulkan masalah lain. Kau tahu betapa aku selalu ingin menjadi seorang ayah. Biarkan anakku memiliki ayahnya Soo." Dia bangkit dan pergi. Aku masih tidak bisa percaya.

"Bagaimana dengan anak kita?" Kataku setelah Jongin pergi meninggalkanku sendiri. Aku berjalan menuju kamar dan mengelus lembut perutku yang masih datar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~How My Heart Says~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meskipun, dia bilang aku masih bisa tinggal di apartemennya. Aku pada akhirnya memutuska untuk pergi meninggalkan apartemen yang beberapa tahun sudah kami tinggali bersama. Aku mengemas semua pakaian dan buku – buku dalam sebuah koper.

Baekhyun. Itu adalah nama orang yang sudah mencuri kekasih dan keluargaku. Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa Jongin mengatakan kepada saya untuk tidak menaruh dendam apapun terhadap dirinya. Dia berada di club yang sama sepertiku, di mana aku adalah ketu club. Sungguh menyakitkan mengetahui bahwa saat ini hanya Jongin lah keluargaku. Aku sendirian di dunia ini. Aku sudah tidak punya orang lain, dan dia tahu itu.

Bukan saja aku harus menatapnya selama berjam-jam setelah Kuliah, tapi aku harus menyaksikan peraduan kasih mereka didepan mataku. Aku mencoba bertahan. Aku benar-benar mencoba untuk Move on, tapi itu sangat sulit pada kenyataanya. Aku muak dengan semuanya, aku berjalan meninggalkan latihan vokal. Saat aku sedang berjalan menuju perpustakaan, seseorang tengah menatapku. Dia sendiri duduk di tangga. Dia mentapku dan aku hanya memandangnya sekilas dan segeral melangkah cepat-cepat untuk pergi.

Itu tidak mengherankan ketika Jongin marah kepadaku saat aku memberitahunya bahwa yang ditugaskan untuk melakukan penampilan solo saat acara festival akhir musim panas adalah Jongdae, siapa yang bisa mengelak mengetahui dan mengakui bahwa Jongdaelah yang memiliki suara malaikat. Dia berteriak kepadaku,tangannya mengusap kasr pada wajahnya. Dia mengatakan kepadaku banyak hal yang menyakitkan buatku, tapi satu ynag paling membuatku merasa sakit adalah ketika dia mengatakan kepadaku agar aku menghilang dari pandanganya. Untuk meninggalkan dia sendirian dan tidak pernah kembali agar dia bisa tenang dan bahagia.

Aku bertumpu pada lutut ketika aku memutuskan untuk menagis dengan kencan diatap kampus. Bahkan aku tak menyadari ketika ada orang lain yang juga sedang berada diatap. Dia berjalan ke arahku dan menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan, aku meraihnya tanpa memperlihatkan wajahku.

"Apa aku harus menghajarnya?" mendengar itu aku mendongak. Dia mulai bertanya.

"Kau tak pantas diperlakukan seperti ini. Baekhyun seperti pelacur yang sakit."

"Kau kenal Baekhyun?" Aku bertanya balik padanya saat dia mulai melontakan kata – kata kasar.

"Tentu saja, pelacur itu kekasihku, tapi dia sudah bosan terhadapku karena aku tak sekaya mantan pacarmu itu."

"Kyungsoo." Akhirnya aku memperkenalkan diri kepadanya dan mengulurkan tanganku dan memaksakan sedikit senyum.

"Chanyeol." Dia membalas dan balik menjabat tangan saya dengan senyum yang begitu mengembang.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~How My Heart Says~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Title : How My Heart Says?

Autor : Grengren

Cast : D,O Kyungsoo (GS)

Kim Jongin / Kai

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Rate : T-M (maybe)

Aku autor baru nih, tapi aku dah lama didunia FF. Hanya saja aku selama ini lebih nyaman jadi hantu ( silent readers ) to apalah itu. Soalnya aku suka baca FF dari yang genrenya anak – anak ala di negri dongeng ampe yang (-) buat orang dewasa.. Soooo mian lo banyak yang salah atau banyak yang aneh, soalnya aku Cuma baru belajar nulis FF biar g dikatain hantunya dunia FF lagi ama sahabat aku,. Andddd aku ini KaiSoo shiper apalagi uri D.O...!

_(Ow iio yang masih binggung,, jadi Jongin, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol ama Baekhyun tuh aku bikin jadi seumuran dan mereka sama - sama berada disemester akhir. lebih tepatnya dah masuk masa skripsi. Terus mereka masih berada dikampus karena jadwal ekskul mreka. Jadi g asing lo mreka masih sering di universitas sebagai sunbae yang ngebantu dosen buat mantau habae mreka gituh. Yah jelasnya gitu deh. Lo kalian masih belum paham dibaca aja Cap 2 ini.)_

Happy Reading ajah...

**Chapter 2 :**

_(Semua cerita dari sudut pandang Kyungsoo)._

_"Kyungsoo." Akhirnya aku memperkenalkan diri kepadanya dan mengulurkan tanganku dan memaksakan sedikit senyum._

_"Chanyeol." Dia membalas dan balik menjabat tangan ku dengan senyum yang begitu mengembang._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~How My Heart Says~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chanyeol membuatku melupakan masalahku. Tentu saja mereka belum lenyap dari pikiranku, namun Chanyeol sudah berusaha membuatku merasa jauh lebih baik. Entahlah. Bagaimana cara kami menjadi teman baik dan dia menyuruhku untuk bersamanya. Fakta bahwa aku hamil masih aku rahasiakan. Aku takut ketika dia tahu, dia aku menjauh dan pergi meninggalkanku.

Apartemennya tidak besar, tapi dengan beberapa sentuhan interior yang baik dan perabotan yang minimalis didalamnya dengan begitu rapi dia tata, sepertinya Chanyeol adalah orang yang begitu disiplin dan menghargai dirinya. Semua tercermin dari bagaimana dia mengatur hidupnya mulai dari tempatnya tinggal dan itu menjadi terlihat sempurna. Chanyeol bekerja sebagai gitaris disebuah cafe. Dia ingin membangun sebuah toko alat musik dengan studio kecil didalamnya. Dia ingin hidup mandiri dengan uang yang dia hasilkan, tetapi orang tuanya menentang mimpi itu. Mereka ingin Chanyeol agar menjadi seorang pengusaha dan fokus pada kuliahnya di jurusan Bisnis yang dia ambil (tepatnya orangtuanya lah yang memaksakan dia agar masuk kejurusan itu). Sesuatu yang akan membuat keluarga menjadi terkenal dan terpandang, karena pada kenyataanya tak bisa dipungkiri juga bahwa Chanyoel memang memiliki seorang ayah yang bekerja sebagai pengacara dan itu mampu membuatnya hidup dengan baik meskipun kekayaannya mungkin 5 kali lebih banyak Jongin, karena seperti yang dikatakan bahwa si wanita jalang (Baekhyun) itu memang meninggalkannya demi lelaki yang lebih kaya. Semakin hari perutku mulai membesar dan aku memutuskan, aku harus mengatakan kepadanya bagaimanapun caranya bahwa aku tengah hamil dan sebelum dia curiga serta menendang ku keluar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~How My Heart Says~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Aku hamil." Kataku ketika kami sedang menikmati makan malam sederhana kami dan aku memutuskan untuk menyampaikan kabar ini. Dia menatapku, tapi dia terus mengunyah makanan yang ada didalam mulutnya.

"Jadi?" Katanya tenang sambil mengambil gelas berisi air disampingnya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kata JADI? Aku hamil, dan ada janin didalam diriku." Aku coba menjelaskan.

"Aku sudah tahu itu. Mantanmulah yang tak peka dan tak bisa melihatnya. Aku sudah mengetahuinya ketika pertama kali aku melihatmu. Perutmu terlihat besar dan kau juga mendapatkan berat badan. Menutupinya dengan pakaian yang tebal dan besar sehingga kau berpikir kau dapat menutupinya"

"Tapi Chanyeol, kau tidak akan nyaman dengan situasi ini?" aku sedikit memaksakan agar dia mengerti.

"aku berpikir sebaliknya, aku memang belum pernah menjadi soerang ayah. tapi aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi sebaik mungkin." Dia mengatakan itu dan aku terkejut, tersedak makanan. Dia segera bangun dari duduknya dan mulai memukul punggungku. Setelah aku reda, aku memintanya untuk mengulangi apa yang baru saja dia katakan.

"Jadi kau hanya merasa kasihan padaku? Kataku sambil menunjuk diriku sendiri.

"Tunggu, maksudmu kau menyamakanku dengan lembaga sosial? Yaaa, aku memintamu untuk tinggal bersamaku karena aku menyukaimu. Aku hanya tahu bahwa kau sedang kesepian, tapi saat ini hanya itu yang mampu aku tawarkan. Aku mungkin bukan ayah dari janin dalam tubuhmu, tetapi sosok ayah sangat berpengaruh untuk pertumbuhan anakmu kelak, kau tak bisa egois. Jadi Do Kyungsoo, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Aku tak tahu apakah ini karena hormon, tapi aku mulai menangis. Tidak seorang pun, selain Jongin, yang tulus dan baik padaku selama ini. Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasakan bibirnya bergerak lembut bibirku. Aku merasa sangat dicintai.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~How My Heart Says~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Saat ini, hubunganku dengan Chanyeol sedang mekar menjadi sesuatu yang begitu indah. Chanyeol membantu ku dengan segala sesuatu kebutuhanku. Setelah kami benar – benar lulus, Aku mendapat pekerjaan sebagai pengajar vokal di sebuah sekolah dasar lokal. Bayarannya memang tidak seberapa, tapi aku sedang butuh uang. Chanyeol telah membuka toko alat musik dan sejauh ini penjualannya cukup baik. Setiap kali aku punya beberapa waktu yang tersedia aku akan membantu Chanyeol di tokonya dengan berdiri dibalik bilik kasir dan tersenyum manis untuknya.

"Soo, pulanglah, Kau akan lelah bila terus berdiri dibalik bilik kasir ini. Jadi, pulanglah, dan tunggulah aku dirumah serta siapkanlah makanan yang enak untuk kita."

"Oh, ayolah Chanyeol, aku sedang tak ingin memasak hari ini. Bisakah kita dapatkan makan malam kita diluar? Aku sudah lama tak makan makanan jalan dan sepertinya. Eummm... anak kita ingin agar ibunya makan makanan jalan."

"Permisi, maaf mengganggu, seseorang di luar sedang mencari pemilik toko. Sepertinya dia tidak menyukai desain gitar yang anda buat untuknya dan dia berniat untuk komplain." Seorang pelayan masuk dan memberitahukan hal itu pada Chanyeol.

Aku mengikuti mereka berdua ke depan dan aku sedikit terkejut. Itu tidak mungkin, dia masih mengenakan kacamata hitam yang aku berikan beberapa tahun yang lalu sebagai hadiah ulang tahunya. Dia tidak sendirian, dia bersama Baekhyun, tapi apa yang membuat saya menjadi bingung adalah Baekhyun, dia tidak terlihat sedang hamil.

Kata Baekhyun "Elf.". Siapa yang dimaksud dengan Elf? Disini hanya ada aku, Chanyeol dan Sehun pelayan toko Chanyeol. Aku melirik sekilas Chanyeol ketika dia mulai berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Oh kita bertemu lagi Baekhyun. Apa yang bisa saya lakukan untukmu?"

Akhirnya, Jongin menatapku setelah sejak kapan dia mulai melepas kacamatanya dan matanya melebar, tapi siapa yang tidak akan terkejut dengan perubahan tubuhku saat ini, aku memang semakin gemuk dan tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa aku tengah mengandung 7 bulan.

"Soo?." Bisik Jongin. Chanyeol mendengar Jongin memanggil namaku, segera dia mendekat dan berada disampingku mengenggam tanganku dengan protektif.

"Ya, itu adalah nama tunanganku sekarang dan kami akan menikah." Kata Chanyeol menjawab panggilan jongin terhadapku sebagai penegas.

Jongin membawa gitar yang didesai Chanyeol ke hadapan kami yang dia ambil dari dalam mobil mewahnya.

"Nah, waktu berikutnya, pastikan tiap detail dari konsep gitar seperti apa yang akan kalian pesan di toko ku, karena gambar yang kalian kirimkan terlihat agak buram jadi aku harus memperjelas sediri pada ornamen dan inisial tulisan yang ada dibadan gitar." Kata Chanyeol.

Jongi tidak berhenti menatapku dan itu membuat ku merasa tidak nyaman. Baekhyun menyadari ini dan dia menatapku dengan tatapan sinis padaku kemudian dia mengambil sebelah lengan Jongin dan mengelayut dengan manja disebelahnya. melihat ini dan silau pada kami.

"Bukankah kau sedang hamil Baekhyun? Atau aku salah dengar atau rumor yang terdengar sebelum kita lulus?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil mengambil sebuah minuman kaleng yang terdapat di rak pendingin kemudian menyerahkan dan menaruhnya didepan Baekhyun dan Jongin.

"Aku tidak hamil ." Jawab Baekhyun sambil berbalik untuk melihat ke arah lain.

"Maaf. Aku pikir menjadi hamil adalah salah satu hal (kabar) terbaik yang akan kami dapatkan. Aku tidak sabar untuk menunggu anak kami lahir. " Kata Chanyeol sambil membuka tutup kaleng soda kemudian menenguknya dan beralih mencium bibirku.

Jongin melotot pada kami. Aku tak mengerti dengan ekspresi itu. Aku hanya ingat bahwa dia yang menyuruhku lenyap dari kehidupanya dan membiarkan dia bahagia dan aku melakukannya dengan baik dan aku tak pernah kembali. Aku sudah memilih jalanku sendiri dan aku nyaman dengan ini.

"Aku akan meninggalkan desain yang baru untukmu, dan aku berharap hasilnya akan lebih baik karena itu untuk hadian ulangtahu adik Baekhyun bulan depan." Ucap Jongin kemudian berdiri.

"Tentu,aku akan memperbaikinya." Balas Chanyeol kemudian mengambil kertas desain diatas meja, memasukkannya didalam map dan berdiri kemudian pergi kedalam ruangannya yang diikuti Sehun dibelakangnya.

"Berapa bulan usia kandunganmu Soo?" Tanya Jongin setelah dipastikan Chanyeol sudah pergi dan menyisakan aku dengan Jongin dan Baekhyun yang tetap menempel seperti permen karet di lengang Jongin dan itu sangat menjijikan untuk dipandang.

"Enam bulan." Aku berbohong.

"Enam, cepat sekali anda mendapatkan Chanyeol kemudian hamil dengan lelaki itu, seperti wanita murahan." Kata Baekhyun.

"Murahan? Siapa yang kau sebut murahan?" Aku marah. Bagaimana pelacur yang menilaiku ketika dia sendiri telah mencuri Jongin dariku bisa mengataiku murahan? Dia yang sudah hadir dan mengusik menjadi orang ketiga disaat komitmen kami (aku dan Jongin) sedang diperjuangkan. Aku segera bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"kau tidak akan pergi dari sisiku kan Soo?" Tanya Chanyeol cepat setelah mereka pergi dan menyisakan aku dengan Chanyeol.

"Pertanyaan itu sangat menyakitkan." Jawabku

"Maaf, aku hanya paranoid." Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maka, kau tak perlu paranoid. Aku akan tetap tinggal denganmu tak peduli kau menyukainya atau tidak. Kataku kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan meraih kedua tagannya mengenggam dengan lembut.

"Baik karena aku juga tidak berencana untuk membiarkan kamu pergi Soo ."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~How My Heart Says~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_TBC..._

**Terimaksih buat yang udah review, dan maaf kalau aku belum bisa balas setiap review dari kalian,,tapi aku sangat – sangat berterimakasih dan semoga rasa penasaran kalian bisa sedikit terjawab lewat chapter kali ini dan Sehun Cuma sekedar lewat ajah yah,, soalnya disini konflik masih tetep buat Kaisoo, Chansoo, Kaibaek ama Chanbaek doang,, Mianhae tapi sekali lagi GOMAWOYO dan dah mau + nyempetin baca FF aku..BOWW...pay pay..!**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : How My Heart Says?

Autor : Grengren

Cast : D,O Kyungsoo (GS)

Kim Jongin / Kai

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Rate : T-M (maybe)

Aku autor baru nih, tapi aku dah lama didunia FF. Hanya saja aku selama ini lebih nyaman jadi hantu ( silent readers ) to apalah itu. Soalnya aku suka baca FF dari yang genrenya anak – anak ala di negri dongeng ampe yang (-) buat orang dewasa.. Soooo mian lo banyak yang salah atau banyak yang aneh, soalnya aku Cuma baru belajar nulis FF biar g dikatain hantunya dunia FF lagi ama sahabat aku,. Andddd aku ini KaiSoo shiper apalagi uri D.O...!

_**(Hay, hay, hay, aku balik lagi. gak da yang nanya yah..? Ok,,Disini g da cast tambahan yah, soalnya aku masih tetep ama Kaisoo jadi maaf kalau kalian yang berharap akan ada cast tambahan dan itu tidak masuk. Sehun juga cuma numpang lewat nama doang..heheheheh...)**_

Happy Reading ajah...

**Chapter 3 :**

_(Semua cerita dari sudut pandang Kyungsoo)._

_"Maaf, aku hanya paranoid." Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya._

_"Maka, kau tak perlu paranoid. Aku akan tetap tinggal denganmu tak peduli kau menyukainya atau tidak. Kataku kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan meraih kedua tagannya mengenggam dengan lembut._

_"Baik karena aku juga tidak berencana untuk membiarkan kamu pergi Soo ."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~How My Heart Says~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Semua itu hanya masalah waktu saja, sampai akhirnya Jongin mengetahui di mana aku tinggal.

Chanyeol tidak ada di rumah saat Jongin datang ke apartemen kami dan masuk begitu saja, aku sudah berusaha untuk menyuruh dia agar segera pergi dari apartemen kami, karena kalau nantinya Chanyeol pulang dan Chanyeol tahu bahwa Jongin ada di apartemen kami Chanyeol pasti akan sangat marah. Tapi dia mencengkeram pergelangan tanganku dan menarikku keluar dari dalam apartemen dan membawaku menuju tempat parkiran. Dia menyuruhku masuk ke dalam mobilnya, tapi aku tak mau dan aku menyuruhnya untuk tak menemuiku lagi dan membiarkanku sendiri. Aku hanya tak ingin bertemu dan diganggu olehnya.

"Aku bilang masuklah kedalam mobil Soo!" Nadanya sedikit tinggi.

"Tidak. Biarkan aku pergi, Kau sudah menyakiti ku. Lepaskan aku Jongin!"

"Aku tak akan melepaskanmu Soo, tidak akan lagi. Sekarang, masuklah ke dalam mobil."

Entah bagaimana caranya tapi aku sudah berhasil melepaskan cengkeramannya dan berjalan kembali ke apartemen. Dia masih mengikutiku, dan dia kembali menggenggam pergelangan tanganku kemudian menariku kembali menghadapnya dan aku terkejut.

"Apakah ini anakku Soo?"

"Apakah kau idiot? Ini anakku dan Chanyeol."

"Berhenti berbohong Soo. Aku mohon. Jangan berbohong dan menutupi semua fakta dariku!" Dia akhirnya berteriak didepanku.

"Apakah kau menjadi orang yang begitu egois? Kau mencampakan dan membuangku bahkan memintaku lenyap dari hadapanmu dan hidupmu disaat aku mulai memikirkan rencana untuk bagaimana aku memberi tahu mu bahwa aku sedang mengandung anakmu saat itu. Tapi kau dengan mudah memilih wanita itu dan melupakan segala hal tentangku dengan dalih bahwa wanita itu sedang mengandung anakmu dan kau tak memberiku kesempatan lagi. Fuck you Jongin! Pergi, Pergi dan menjauh dari ku dan anak ku. Menyadari ada Chanyoel disisiku saat ini, aku pikir dia bahkan 1000 kali lebih baik menjadi ayah biologisnya dari pada kau.! Aku balas berteriak aku mencoba membentaknya dengan kata – kata kasarku bahkan tak sanggup aku bendung air mata yang mulai luluh dan itu semua membuatku kembali frustasi dan tanpa sengaja mengakui kebenarannya bahwa dia (Jongin) adalah ayah biologis anak yang ku kandung.

"Kau tidak boleh melakukan ini padaku Soo. Dia anakku. Darah dagingku. Jika saja saat itu kau lebih sedikit cepat mengatakannya aku tak akan penah meninggalkanmu dan akan selalu disampingmu."

"Pembohong, semua yang kau ucapkan hanya omong kosong, aku sudah tak bisa percaya lagi padamu. Cepat pergi keluar dari sini sebelum Chanyeol pulang dan melihat kita."

"Apakah Kau berencana untuk membesarkan anak kita di sini? Tempat ini tak terlihat seperti rumah, ini bahkan lebih seperti drom. Ayolah Soo berikan aku kesempatan untuk menebus semua perlakuanku padamu dulu. Aku janji, aku akan memutuskan hubunganku dengan Baekhyun saat ini juga, tapi tolong jangan membangun benteng diantara kita. Biarkan aku kembali bersamamu. "

"Kau memang yang menanam benih ini. Tapi Chanyeol, dia adalah ayahnya dan tolong, aku mohon Jongin, tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri. Aku sudah mencintai Chanyeol sekarang. Kau bahkan sudah tak punya kesempatan lagi. Pergilah dan tinggalkan aku sendiri karena kamu hanyalah sebuah lembaran daun yang sudah menguning dan akan gugur ketanah tertiup angin dan tak mungkin akan bisa kembali karena angin telah menerbangkanmu jauh dari tempat asalmu."

Jongin mulai menangis sama sepertiku. Dia tak pernah menangis seperti itu, tapi sekarang dia menangis dihadapanku.

"Tolonglah Soo, aku mohon jangan hukum aku seperti ini, jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini. aku bisa memberikanmu bulan, dunia, bahkan segalanya yang kau inginkan, tapi tolong berikan aku satu kesempatan lagi. "

"Maaf Jongin, tapi kamu sudah terlambat bahkan terlampau sangat terlambat."

Setelah mengatakan itu, aku segera masuk dan menutup pintu apartemen dan mengusap airmataku dengan telapak tanganku aku terporosot kebawah, aku merasa semakin kacau. Mengapa dia harus datang kemarii dan melakukan hal ini? Rasanya dadaku semakin sesak, airmataku tak mampu kubendung bahkan hanya untuk mengakui perasaanku sendiri.

Chanyel akhirnya pulang. Ketika Chanyeol masuk ke kamar dia melihatku meringkuk diatas tempat tidur saat sedang menangis. Dia panik dan bertanya apakah terjadi sesuatu. Aku akhirnya mengatakan yang sebenarnya tentang Jongin. Aku melihat dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan dia mulai berteriak dihadapanku dan itu membuatku takut. Itu adalah pertama kalinya Chanyeol bersikap seperti itu. Ketika dia mencoba untuk menyentuhku, aku melangkah mundur.

"Maafkan aku Soo, aku hilang kendali, aku hanya sangat marah ketika kau berkata dia datang kemari dan memintamu untuk kembali. Setelah sekian lama dia meninggalkanmu dan dia memutuskan untuk datang kesini dan menuntut banyak hal dari mu. Lain kali saat aku melihatnya aku berjanji aku akan membuat sesuatu yang lebih jelas baginya." Dia nampak menyesal.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar dia membanting pintu ketika menutupnya dan berteriak diluar kamar, tubuhku gemetar, air mataku semakin deras mengalir bahkan dadaku terasa belipat lebih sakit. Aku merasa semakin takut. Chanyeol tak pernah semarah ini bahkan dia tak pernah sekalipun membentakku tapi hari ini dia melakukannya. Sepertinya luka lama yang belum kering kini tergores kembali dan itu sangat menyakitkan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~How My Heart Says~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Selama beberapa minggu terakhir setelah kejadian hari itu Chanyeol mulai menjauh dan menghindarik. Akhirnya dengan cara yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Jongin sebelumnya, dia mulai menyakitiku. Aku sedang menunggu saat itu, saat dimana dia juga akan mengatakan hal yang sama padaku untuk pergi dan berkata padaku bahwa dia sudah menemukan yang baru.

Aku sedang duduk diruang tv ketika aku merasakan sakit untuk pertama kalinya di perutku. Aku pikir ini hanya gerakan bayi ataupun sebuah tendangan dari dalam. Jadi aku hanya mengusap lembut tapi setelah beberapa saat rasanya semakin sakit dan lebih sering. Aku mencoba untuk mengatur napas agar tetap tenang dan stabil, tapi itu tak berbuat banyak dan semakin terasa sakit. Aku mengambil phonselku dari dalam kantung bajuku dan menekan nomor Jongin.

Phonselnya tak dijawab, dan itu hanya balasan dari voicemail, jadi aku mencoba lagi dan lagi dan lagi dan aku masih tetap tidak bisa menghubunginya. Aku mencoba menelepon ke toko tapi Sehun bilang bahwa Chanyeol tidak ada. Rasa sakit terus datang dan itu semakin tak tertahankan lagi. Jadi aku menelepon rumah sakit, mereka datang dengan ambulance dalam waktu sepuluh menit dan mereka segera membawaku ke rumah sakit.

Saat kami sampai di rumah sakit, mereka bertanya apakah aku perlu bantuan untuk menghubungi seseorang dan dengan tegas aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

Aku melahirkan beberapa minggu lebih cepat. Mereka membawaku masuk keruang operasi dan mengatur c-section darurat. Aku takut. Bahkan Chanyeol dan aku sudah merencanakan ini, tapi aku tidak bisa menghubunginya. Jadi, di sini aku sekarang, kembali sendirian seperti biasa.

"Kami siap untuk membantu Anda Ny,Do . Apakah Anda yakin tidak ingin menghubungi seseorang?"

"Saya yakin."

Aku mencoba untuk tenang dan membiarkan alam mengambil jalannya dan berjalan dengan lancar. ketika mereka memulai menyuntikan cairan dalam tubuhku dan aku mulai tak sadarkan diri.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~How My Heart Says~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_TBC..._

**Terimaksih lagi buat yang udah review, dan maaf kalau aku masih belum bisa balas setiap review dari kalian,,tapi aku sangat – sangat berterimakasih sekali lagi dan semoga rasa penasaran kalian bisa sedikit terjawab lewat chapter kali ini,, soalnya disini konflik masih tetep buat Kaisoo, Chansoo, Kaibaek ama Chanbaek doang dan aku mau jujur nih,, kemaren sempet ada yang nanya FF ini hasil translate yah? ia FF ini hasil aku translate _(translate dari bahasa temen aku yang rada alay gila gimana gitu jadi bahasa kek gini)_. Tapi FF ini aku bikin g sendiri tapi dibantu ama sahabat - sahabat aku makanya Autornya aku kasih nama Grengren. Jadi sedih pas di tanya kayak gituh, pie g papa ko ak seneng juga karena itu jadi kritik yang membangun buat aku dan yang lain kedepannya thanks yah reviewnya dan maaf lo hasil tulisannya jadi kaku gitu dan kedepannya pasti akan kami buat yang simple deh yang g kaku lagi lo dibaca meskipun aku lebih suka dengan gaya bahasa yang terlihat lebih formal karena aku pikir itu lebih sopan mekipun banyak kata - kata kasar yang aku tulis tapi aku harap itu masih dalam porsi yang wajar,, Mianhae tapi sekali lagi GOMAWOYO karena dah mau + nyempetin baca FF aku + ngasih review karena review itu perwujudan care kalian pada hasil tulisan kami..BOWW...pay pay..!**


	4. Chapter 4

Autor : Grengren

Cast : D,O Kyungsoo (GS)

Kim Jongin / Kai

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Rate : T-M (maybe)

Aku autor baru nih, tapi aku dah lama didunia FF. Hanya saja aku selama ini lebih nyaman jadi hantu ( silent readers ) to apalah itu. Soalnya aku suka baca FF dari yang genrenya anak – anak ala di negri dongeng ampe yang (-) buat orang dewasa.. Soooo mian lo banyak yang salah atau banyak yang aneh, soalnya aku Cuma baru belajar nulis FF biar g dikatain hantunya dunia FF lagi ama sahabat aku,. Andddd aku ini KaiSoo shiper apalagi uri D.O...!

_**(Holla,,aku balik lagi.. updatenya kecepetan yah? Maaf yah.. maaf juga kalau kalian bosan karena aku selalu bilang maaf. Hehehehe.)**_

Happy Reading ajah...

**Chapter 4 :**

_(Semua cerita dari sudut pandang Kyungsoo)._

_"Kami siap untuk membantu Anda . Apakah Anda yakin tidak ingin menghubungi seseorang?"_

_"Saya yakin."_

_Aku mencoba untuk tenang dan membiarkan alam mengambil jalannya dan berjalan dengan lancar._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~How My Heart Says~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Saat aku terbangun awalnya aku merasa bingung, semuanya teras begitu lambat. Pandangan yang buram dan rasa kering pada tenggorokanku. Namun akhirnya aku mulai mendapatkan kembali ingatanku, aku ingat bahwa aku sedang berada di rumah sakit. Segera aku tersadar. Aku memperhatikan keadaanku sendiri. Aku mencoba mengerakan tanganku untuk meraba perutku yang sudah datar dan terdapat luka yang tertutup kassa masih terasa ngilu. Aku memang sudah melahirkan dan aku sudah menjadi sorang ibu. Aku terharu akan itu semua, air mataku mengalir tanpa henti dengan senyum yang terus mengembang dibibirku.

Beberapa menit kemudian seorang yang aku yakini adalah seorang perawat datang untuk melihat kondisiku pasca operasi dan aku mulai bertanya, apakah anakku selamat, apakah dia sehat dan sempuna. Perawat itu tersenyum kemudian dia mengatakan bahwa anakku akan menjadi lelaki yang kuat dan beratnya hampir tiga stengah kilogram.

Perawat itu membantuku duduk di kursi roda rumah sakit kemudian membawaku untuk melihat jagoan kecilku. Aku melihatnya dari balik kaca besar ruangan dimana jagoan kecilku terlihat begitu sempurna, dia sedang tertidur diranjangnya dan semuanya terasa lebih menakjubkan dan bercahaya. Dia tampak begitu indah. Anakku, anakku Dio ku sayang.

aku sudah melahirkan empat hari yang lalu, tapi aku mulai kembali gelisah. Gelisah bagaimana aku akan menghadapi hari depanku bersama anakku. Aku menangis hingga aku akhirnya hanya tertidur.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~How My Heart Says~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aku membuka layar phonselku, tapi tak ada satupun balasan panggilan bahkan pesan masuk dari Chanyeol, dia sudah benar – benar tidak peduli denganku. Aku tahu bahwa jagoan kecil itu adalah anakku ketika aku kembali melihatnya dari balik kaca. Akhirnya aku mencoba lagi untuk menghubungi Chanyeol sekali lagi bahkan mungkin itu untuk terakhir kalinya tapi phonselnya mati dan hanya tersambung pada voicemail.

Saat aku akan keluar dari rumah sakit aku masih tetap mencoba untuk menghubunginya. Menelponnya bahkan menelpon toko dan apartemen, tapi jawabannya tetap sama, nihil. Aku mulai menetapkan hati, aku tidak akan pernah mengemis pada seseorang untuk mencintaiku. Jika mereka tidak ingin aku berada disekitar mereka maka aku akan melakuknanya dan aku sudah memutuskan untuk pergi dari sisi mereka.

Aku memang tidak penting. Tidak ada yang peduli terhadapku, tapi aku tidak ingin menjadi lemah. Aku sudah punya seorang anak sekarang, dan aku harus melindunginya serta merawatnya.

Aku memang pergi ke rumah sakit tanpa mengemasi barang – barangku dan aku tidak punya apa-apa sekarang ini, jadi aku pergi dari rumah sakit dengan pakaian yang sama dengan yang aku kenakan saat pertama kali datang ke rumah sakit. Rumah sakit telah berbaik hati dengan memberiku satu set pakaian untuk anakku. Aku menelepon taksi dan segera pulang ke apartemen Chanyeol, atau setidaknya aku masih berpikir bahwa itu masih rumahku jika masih ada harapan.

Ketika aku membuka pintu apartemen, yang terdengar hanyalah desahan dan rintihan. Aku tahu aku tak boleh berpikir negatif, tapi aku mendengarnya dengan telingaku. Didepan mataku dengan anak dalam gendonganku aku memberanikan mendekat kearah pintu dimana datangnya suara itu.

Aku membuka sedikit pintu kamar, aku melihat Chanyeol di tempat tidur dengan Baekhyun diatasnya dan mereka berdua telanjang. Bajingan. Mengapa semua orang meninggalkan aku demi wanita itu? Apakah aku hanya akan selalu menjadi yang kedua dibandingkan dengannya? Kemudian aku kembali menutup pintu kamar dengan luka diseluruh hidupku, aku menagis dalam diam.

"Di mana Kyungsoo?" Aku mendengar Baekhyun bertanya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah kau berada disisiku saat ini."

Dio mulai menangis dan itu ketika mereka melihat ku berada di depan kamar dan aku masih menangis. Sakit. Sakit yang teramat banyak.

"Aku pikir kami tidak akan berada disi lagi Chanyeol. Jadi jangan khawatir Chanyoel, aku akan pergi secepat mungkin." Aku mulai bicara.

Chanyoel segera turun dari tempat tidur dan mengenakan pakaiannya kembali sedangkan Baekhyun hanya duduk ditepi ranjang bahkan dia seperti Pelacur yang tak tahu malu saat menjajakkan tubuhnya dijalanan. Baekhyun tak menutupi dirinya dengan apapun, dia masih mengumbarnya berkeliaran. Tubuhnya yang sempurna Fuck. Aku tak peduli, aku masuk kedalam kamar dan aku mulai mengambil seluruh pakaianku beserta milik Dio dari dalam almari. Aku mulai berkemas. Aku mengambil gendongan bayi dan memasangnya di ruang tamu dan menempatkan anakku dalam gendonganku kembali. Chanyeol memasuki ruang tamu dan hanya berdiri di sana menatapku.

"Kau sudah melahirkan anak kita?." Chanyeol berkata.

Aku tidak menanggapinya, aku hanya terus fokus untuk memasukkan barang – barang yang aku perlukan kedalam koperku. Yang ada saat ini hanyalah aku harus segera pergi dari rumah ini. Tidak ketika dia juga mengkhianati ku bahkan setelah aku menceritakan semuanya.

"Soo, aku akan menjelaskan." Chanyeol mendekat.

"Tidak ada yang perlu untuk dijelaskan. Kamu masih mencintainya dan aku tidak akan mengganggu hubungan kalian. Ini sangat menakjubkan buatku Chanyeol. Aku hanya berharap segalanya menjadi baik untuk mu dan untuk kebahagian kalian. Ini tulus dari hatiku."

Saat aku mulai berjalan mengarah kepintu keluar, Chanyeol tiba – tiba menarik tanganku.

"Jangan lakukan ini Soo. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kamu keluar dari sini disaat aku tahu bahwa kamu tak memiliki tempat tinggal selain disini."

"Akan ada banyak hotel diluar sana yang masih mau menerimaku. Selamat tinggal Chanyoel."

Aku selalu berpikir bahwa Chanyeol adalah penyelamatku, tapi ternyata bukan, dia sama saja. Bahkan dia membuatku dalam keputusasaan dan kesepian yang semakin dalam. Aku sudah pasrah. Sesungguhnya aku masih berharap bahwa akan ada lagi yang mau membantuku dengan tulus, tapi sepertinya semua itu hanya omong kosong dan aku tak akan pernah berharap lagi. Saat ini aku hanya ingin memulai semua ini dari awal lagi. Satu-satunya hal yang aku miliki saat ini hanyalah rumah peninggalan orangtuaku. Kondisinya memang sudah tak baik, bahkan hampir buruk tapi itu tetaplah sebuah rumah dan aku mampu mengatasinya dan tinggal disana bersama anakku dan membesarkannya.

Aku butuh waktu beberapa hari untuk pada akhirnya membuat keputusan. Aku pergi dan tidak pernah kembali. Aku melupakan semuanya.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~How My Heart Says~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aku tak pernah mendengar kabar apapun dari mereka selama lebih dari dua tahun ini. Aku benar – benar berharap melupakan mereka karena aku juga mengganti phonselku. Putraku Dio, dia tumbuh dengan sehat dan begitu luar biasa sangat lucu. Kini aku sudah menemukan pekerjaan baru. Rumahku sudah diperbaiki dan semakin layak untuk kami tinggali berdua karena aku tidak membutuhkan siapa pun. Aku tak akan pernah bergantung dengan siapapun. Aku bisa merawat dan membesarkan anakku sendiri, aku akan menjadi orang tua yang hebat untuk putraku Dio.

Aku mendengar bel berbunyi. Saat aku membuka pintu aku begitu terkejut. Entah darimana, tapi Chanyeol berhasil menemukan tempat tinggalku.

"Soo? Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku ingin kau kembali." Aku merasa bingung. Apakah dia benar-benar berpikir aku akan memaafkannya atas perlakuannya kepadaku penghianatannya dengan Baekhyun. Dan bahkan Baekhyun orang yang sama yang sudah menjadi duri dalam hidupku ketika aku bersama dengan Jongin.

"Pergilah Chanyeol, kau hanya membuang – buang waktumu."

"Tidak, aku tidak akan. Aku pikir awalnya aku peduli terhadapmu hanya sebagai adik, tapi pada kenyataanya, setelah kau pergi aku merasa ada yang hilang, kau mengambil sebagian besar hatiku. Aku menyesal ketika anak kita lahir aku tak ada disampingmu."

"Tapi itu sudah terlambat Yeol dan dia hanya anakku. Aku sudah bosan terluka berulang-ulang. Aku sudah muak dengan cinta. Aku sudah tak percaya dengan adanya cinta. Cinta hanya membuatku sakit dan terus jatuh.

"Kau tak bisa seperti ini, kau jangan memperlakukanku seperti ini Soo."

"Memang, tapi aku sudah lelah. Jadi aku mohon pergilah dari sini."

"Aku akan mendapatkanmu kembali. Tunggulah aku. Aku mencintaimu Do Kyungsoo."

Chanyeol bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang datang menemuiku dirumah. Jongin juga melakukan hal yang sama. Aku melihatnya ketika aku sedang berbelanja di minimarket untuk membeli bahan makanan. Ia berhasil menghentikanku dan mencoba untuk memelukku bahkan menciumku.

"Kau tak pernah benar – benar memberiku kesempatan bahkan hanya untuk bertemu dengan anakku, darah dagingku. Mengapa kamu begitu kejam Soo?"

Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan semua ini, jadi aku hanya mengabaikannya dan berjalan pergi.

Mawar, hadiah bahkan perhiasa mulai dikirim ke rumahku. Semuanya barang – barang itu bermerk dan mahal, jadi aku pikir barang – barang itu dari Jongin semua, tapi aku terkejut, beberapa barang berasal dari Chanyeol juga. Aku tahu Jongin memang punya banyak uang karena dia dari keluarga kaya dan terhormat, tapi ini hanya akan menjadikan beban buatku. Jadi, aku mengembalikan masing-masing barang yang telah dikirim untukku pada mereka. Aku hanya tidak ingin memiliki hubungan lagi dengan salah satu dari mereka.

"kalian bahkan lebih keras dari batu." Desisiku.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~How My Heart Says~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_TBC..._

Ya..Ya..Ya.. ini adalah chap yang sedikit,,sedikit lebih panjang.. tapi tenang g sepanjang kereta api ko.. hehehehe ow iia.. Thanks to All yah, gimana dah pada dapet fillnya saat baca? Aku dah mati – matian buat ngluarin karakter ceritanya nih.. Ow iia enaknya dibikin berapa Chapter yah? Takunya lo terlalu banyak Chapter kalian yang baca jadi bosan,, takut juga dibilang kek sinetron yang jalan critanya berbeli – belit dan g da ujungnya..hehehe

_**Thanks Buat Kalian Semua, ak g bisa balas review kalian stau per satu karena takut nanti balasan review ak da yg g pas dan malah jadi bikin kalian ilfill ama ak karena siakapku yag sok SKSD ini dan Salam kenal, maaf karena aku dah g sopan yah.. BOW**_

**Kaisooship, setyoningt, puputkyungsoo, rossadilla17, KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH, sung ji woo, Reviewer, yixingcom, carvediem, Kim Leera, dumzie, HitsuKiro16, younlaycious88, SooSweet, thia.**

**GOMAWOYO..Pay Pay**


	5. Chapter 5

Autor : Grengren

Cast : D,O Kyungsoo (GS)

Kim Jongin / Kai

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Rate : T-M (maybe)

Aku autor baru nih, tapi aku dah lama didunia FF. Hanya saja aku selama ini lebih nyaman jadi hantu ( silent readers ) to apalah itu. Soalnya aku suka baca FF dari yang genrenya anak – anak ala di negri dongeng ampe yang (-) buat orang dewasa.. Soooo mian lo banyak yang salah atau banyak yang aneh, soalnya aku Cuma baru belajar nulis FF biar g dikatain hantunya dunia FF lagi ama sahabat aku,. Andddd aku ini KaiSoo shiper apalagi uri D.O...!

_**(Tadaaaa...Ow iia. Aku dah mentok nih bikin castnya Cuma Kaisoo, Chansoo, Kaibaek ama Chanbaek doang. Diawal ajah aku Cuma baru bisa bikin si Sehun lewat doang. Takutnya lo di tambah Cast lagi masalahnya (konflik) jadi rancu malah berbelit – belit nanti malah jadi skrip sinetron lagi, kayak tokoh utamanya yang mati pie idup lagi jadi karakter baru hehheheh.. Terus kemungkinan buat sequel atau sidenya Jongin atau Chanyeol kayaknya gak dibikin nih,, masalahnya nanti jadi banyak versi gituh..kan jadi g asik man...halah apa nih,,! Wokey,,lo Eomma aku bilang NoKiPRet hahhahaha).**_

Happy Reading ajah...

**Chapter 5 :**

_(Semua cerita dari sudut pandang Kyungsoo)._

_Mawar, hadiah bahkan perhiasan mulai dikirim ke rumahku. Semuanya barang – barang itu bermerk dan mahal, jadi aku pikir barang – barang itu dari Jongin semua, tapi aku terkejut, beberapa barang berasal dari Chanyeol juga. Aku tahu Jongin memang punya banyak uang karena dia dari keluarga kaya dan terhormat, tapi ini hanya akan menjadikan beban buatku. Jadi, aku mengembalikan masing-masing barang yang telah dikirim untukku pada mereka. Aku hanya tidak ingin memiliki hubungan lagi dengan salah satu dari mereka._

_"kalian bahkan lebih keras dari batu." Desisiku._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~How My Heart Says~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aku menatap Chanyeol lewat jendela rumah. Dia terus berdiri menungguku di halaman depan. Aku terkejut, suasana mulai tegang saat Jongin juga datang. Mereka saling memandang kemudian mulai saling berdebat. Aku hanya terus memandang. Aku tak ingin memperdulikan mereka bahkan ketika mereka mulai melakukan kontak dan saling memukul. Chanyeol yang pertama kali memulainya saat dia membiarkan kepalan tangannya memukul mengenai pipi kanan Jongin. Aku muak melihat mereka. Aku segera menutup jendela dengan gorden. Aku berjalan kedepan kemudian membuka pintu. Aku hanya berdiri dengan diam. Aku rasa mereka tak menyadari kehadiranku. Mereka masih saling beradu. Aku menunggu, hingga akhirnya salah satu dari mereka mulai terjatuh dengan darah mengalir disudut bibir dan yang lainnya merasa puas meski dengan luka lebam pada wajahnya. Aku mulai turun ke halaman dan melemparkan sebuah kotak obat kearah mereka.

"Aku tak menginginkan salah satu dari kalian. Bahkan jika aku pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan dengan seseorang, akan aku pastikan orang itu bukanlah salah satu diantara kalian. Karena bagiku kalian sama saja, kalian hanya lelaki berengsek. Jadi aku mohon biarkan aku sendiri. aku tidak lagi mencintai salah satu dari kalian. Aku membenci kalian semua. Biarkan aku menjalani hidupku dengan tenang."

"Tapi aku mencintaimu Soo." Kata Jongin, Aku hanya menatapnya bahkan dia mulai mengulurkan tangannya dan mencoba meraih tanganku, tapi aku sudah terlebih dahulu menarik tanganku dan melipat keduanya dedepan dada.

"Tak satu pun dari kalian yang tahu bagaimana cara untuk mencintai dan menghargai. Jika kalian mengetahuinya, kita tidak akan saling terjebak dalam situasi ini." Ucapku penuh amarah kemudian berbalik segera masuk kedalam rumah meninggalkan mereka.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~How My Heart Says~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Semua masih berjalan baik-baik saja hingga aku mulai mendengar igauan. Pada awalnya aku pikir itu hanya igauan biasa karena dia terlalu lelah saat bermain, dan itu akan berhenti dengan sendirinya. Tapi aku mulai panik ketika dia mulai batuk dan segalanya terlihat begitu buruk bahkan tubuhnya demam dan itu disuhu yang tinggi. Dia muntah dan tubuhnya menggigil penuh dengan peluh. Badan yang sangat kecil dan rapuh itu bergetar menahan sakit. Aku semakin panik. Itu sudah larut malam dan aku tak punya mobil untuk keluar bahkan taksipun tak akan lewat sedangkan rumah sakit tidak begitu dekat dengan rumah kami.

Dalam situasi itu aku tak mampu berbuat banyak, yang aku pikirkan hanyalah keselamatan putraku, akhirnya aku hanya menghubungi nomor yang begitu familiar dan masih aku ingat.

Dia segera datang. Dia mengendong putraku dan segera membawa kami ke rumah sakit dan aku hanya menagis mengikutinya dari belakang. Tak hanya sampai disitu, Dokter yang memeriksa putraku mengatakan bahwa putraku memiliki masalah dengan radang tenggorokan, dia juga memiliki demam berdarah. Aku tak beranjak dari sisinya. Jongin tinggal bersamaku malam itu. Dia memegang tanganku dan menenangkanku agar aku tak panik lagi, karena Dokter sudah menagani Dio.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja Soo, Dia putraku dan darah kim sangatlah kuat. Jadi berhentilah menangis."

Itu tidak membuatku merasa lebih baik. Anakku sakit dan dia sedang kesakitan, sedangkan aku tak mampu berbuat apa - apa. Dia tampak begitu rapuh, terbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Satu-satunya alasan kenapa dokter memutuskan agar membiarkan putraku menjalani perawatan dirumah sakit karena demamnya yang tinggi lebih dari kata normal. Akhirnya setelah beberapa jam berlalu panasnya mulai menurun. Aku merasa lega. Aku menunggunya, aku duduk di sofa yang berada di dalam kamar rumah sakit. Jongin bersamaku.

Ketika aku membuka mata, semuanya terasa begitu gelap. Seseorang telah menghalangi pandangan mataku. Jadi aku mendorong apa pun yang menghalangi pandangan mataku. Aku sedang tertidur di lengan Jongin saat itu. Dia memelukku, membuatku tetap dekat dengannya. Lengan yang kuat melingkar dipinggangku. Dia juga tertidur, jadi aku putuskan untuk segera melepaskannya. Ketika aku berbalik untuk melihat anakku, aku menemukan orang lain berada diruangan itu. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, seperti antara menahan emosi dan kesedihan.

"Selamat pagi Soo." Akhirnya dia berkata.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini Chanyeol? Siapa yang memberitahumu?" Dia bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian dia berjalan kearahku dan menarik tanganku membawaku keluar ruangan.

"Aku minta maaf Soo. Oke. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukan ini, tapi aku ingin kau kembali bersamaku."

"Chanyeol, kau sudah menyakitiku lagi dengan hal yang sama dengan apa yang pernah Jongin lakukan padaku. Kau tahu tentang Baekhyun. Kau mungkin bisa menipuku dengan orang lain, tetapi kamu malah memilih wanita itu. Awalnya aku percaya denganmu, dengan kata hatiku dan dengan menaruh harapan padamu untuk anakku, tapi kamu sudah membuang kami keluar dari kehidupanmu. Aku sudah mencoba menghubungimu. Aku menelponmu beberapa kali ketika aku akan melahirkan. Aku menelpon phonselmu, menelpon toko, bahkan aku menelpon apartemen. Tapi kamu tak pernah menjawabnya. Saat itu aku benar – benar ketakutan dan aku sendirian. Kamu bahkan awalnya sudah berjanji akan berada disampingku. Tapi kenyataannya aku melahirkan sendirian. Aku tidak punya siapa pun yang menemani dan menguatkanku saat itu, tapi kamu begitu sibuk untuk bercinta di ranjang dengan wanita sialan itu di ranjang yang sama dengan tempat saat kita juga melakukannya. Bagaimana kau berpikir dan itu bisa? " Aku tidak tahu mengapa mataku mengeluarkan airmata. Aku menangis. Semuanya hanyalah masa lalu. Aku tidak boleh menangisi hal-hal yang tidak berguna seperti itu.

"Aku minta maaf Soo. Aku tidak tahu bahkan phonselku hilang saat itu, sudah berapa banyak aku menyesalinya. Aku kacau dan aku merusak segalanya. Kita akan menjadi orangtua dan kita akan menikah, tapi aku membiarkan Baekhyun hadir dan merayuku lagi."

"Jika kamu memang masih mencintainya, kenapa kamu tidak datang menemuinya?" Tanyaku.

"Karena aku tidak akan pernah cukup baik baginya. Dia tidak ingin hidup menderita karena kehidupan yang miskin. Dia hanya ingin tidur bersamaku dan dia ingin masa depan yang lebih baik, tapi aku tak menyalahkannya. Dia memiliki kehidupan yang sangat merepotkan dan menyebalkan."

"Lalu kenapa kamu datang kesini dan memintaku kembali, disaat kita berdua tahu kamu masih ingin bersama Baekhyun dan hidup bahagia dengannya?"

"Dia tidak menginginkanku Soo, bahkan dia membuangku lagi dan aku menyesal telah mengabaikanmu."

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanyaku.

"aku berpikir bahwa kau adalah milikku, karena aku sudah berjanji akan melindungimu dan anak kita,"

"Kau benar – benar hidup dengan egois Chanyeol. Aku sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak. Aku sudah tidak membutuhkan kamu ataupun Jongin untuk berada disisiku."

"Tapi kau memanggilnya ketika kamu tidak tahu dengan apa yang harus kamu lakukan. Ternyata kau membutuhkannya Soo. Kamu mungkin bisa menipu diri sendiri dengan berpikir bahwa kamu akan baik – baik saja, tetapi sejujurnya kamu membutuhkannya. Sama seperti yang kau tahu bahwa aku masih mencintai Baekhyun."

"Aku sudah tidak percaya dengan apa yang kau ucapkan Chanyeol. Jadi pergilah, karena ini sudah cukup."

Dia pergi setelah dia memelukku. Dia mengakui semuaya. tentang cintanya kepada Baekhyun dan dia meminta maaf karena menyakitiku lagi dan entah kenapa aku membiarkannya. Dia mengatakan bahwa dia masih mencintaiku, tapi aku sudah tak ingin dicintai. Dia hanya mencintaiku sebagai teman atau sebagai saudara, bukan sebagai kekasih. Pada kenyataannya aku memang merasa sakit karena sudah beberapa tahun dan dia hanya berpura - pura. Aku tidak pernah berbohong, ketika aku mengatakan kepada Chanyeol bahwa aku mencintainya. Aku tidak mencintainya seperti seorang saudara tapi aku mencintainya seperti seorang pria. Setiap kali kami bercinta, bahkan aku sudah melupakan Jongin, tapi dia masih memikirkan Baekhyun.

"Yang dikatakan Bajingan itu benar Soo. Aku mengakui bahwa aku melakukan kesalahan, yang sangat mengerikan, tapi aku sudah tersadar Soo. Aku sangat mencintaimu Soo. Jika aku tahu akan terjadi seperti ini aku tak akan pernah melakukan hal bodoh itu. Aku minta maaf, aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku dan aku sangat mencintaimu, mengapa kita tidak bisa bahagia bersama? Jongin muncul dan dia mendengar semua pembicaraanku dengan Chanyeol.

Aku berbalik dan menatapnya. "Waktu! Aku rasa kau hanya mempermaikanku Jongin. Kau sudah membuatku hamil, diperlakukan dengan dingin, dan membuangku. Aku sudah mencoba untuk memberitahumu, akan tetapi kau bersikeras, berpikir bahwa aku hanya mencoba untuk menghacurkan hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun. Kamu bahkan mengatakan agar aku lenyap dari kehidupanmu dan membiarkan kamu hidup bahagia dengan Baekhyun. Dan aku melakukannya, aku tak pernah lagi muncul dihadapanmu bahkan mengganggu hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun. Jadi aku juga berharap agar kamu melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang telah aku lakukan. Biarkan aku hidup bahagia." Aku sadar, aku mulai menangis lagi, tapi aku tidak peduli. Kali ini aku bahkan terluka semakin banyak.

Tiba – tiba Jongin menarikku dalam pelukannya dan menaruh wajahnya dileherku bahkan hidungnya sudah menyentuh kulit leherku. "Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkan kamu bahagia, karena kamu tak mungkin bisa bahagia tanpa aku. Silahkan sebut aku sombong atau angkuh, tapi kenyataanya kau masih mencintaiku. Biarkan aku tetap mencintaimu. Aku berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia. Biarkan aku tetap berada disisimu demi anak kita Soo."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~How My Heart Says~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_TBC..._

**(Aku gak akan banyak kata lagi ko..intinya aku berterima kasih pada kalian yang dah setia mau baca FF aku yang masih tetep aneh ini..Ow iia aku kasih bocoran dikit yah, Chap depan bakalan ada Rate M nya loch meskipun Cuma nyelip doang hehehehe jadi buat kalian yang masih Labil / belum cukup umur nanti kalau baca diskip yah,,lo g mau dosanya ditanggung sendiri lhooo..jadi buat yang penasaran di tunggu yah.. Pay Pay !)**

**GOMAWO,,GOMAWO,,GOMAWO buat SEMUANYA...Bow**


	6. Chapter 6

Autor : Grengren

Cast : D.O Kyungsoo (GS)

Kim Jongin / Kai

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Rate : T-M (maybe)

Aku autor baru nih, tapi aku dah lama didunia FF. Hanya saja aku selama ini lebih nyaman jadi hantu ( silent readers ) to apalah itu. Soalnya aku suka baca FF dari yang genrenya anak – anak ala di negri dongeng ampe yang (-) buat orang dewasa.. Soooo mian lo banyak yang salah atau banyak yang aneh, soalnya aku Cuma baru belajar nulis FF biar g dikatain hantunya dunia FF lagi ama sahabat aku,. Andddd aku ini KaiSoo shiper apalagi uri D.O...!

**_(Mo coba GeJe abal - abal nih.. Coba bikin NC pie ga tau bakalan gimana..hehhehe Ow iia.? aku juga penasaran sih..Update asap ntuh apaan yah? update cepet gituh bukan maksudnya? ya dah deh abaikan aja..maklum aku orangnya rada kagak mudeng gituh..)_**

Happy Reading ajah...

**Chapter 6 :**

_(Semua cerita dari sudut pandang Kyungsoo)._

_"Waktu! Aku rasa kau hanya mempermaikanku Jongin. Kau sudah membuatku hamil, diperlakukan dengan dingin, dan membuangku. Aku sudah mencoba untuk memberitahumu, akan tetapi kau bersikeras, berpikir bahwa aku hanya mencoba untuk menghacurkan hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun. Kamu bahkan mengatakan agar aku lenyap dari kehidupanmu dan membiarkan kamu hidup bahagia dengan Baekhyun. Dan aku melakukannya, aku tak pernah lagi muncul dihadapanmu bahkan mengganggu hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun. Jadi aku juga berharap agar kamu melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang telah aku lakukan. Biarkan aku hidup bahagia." Aku sadar, aku mulai menangis lagi, tapi aku tidak peduli. Kali ini aku bahkan terluka semakin banyak._

_Tiba – tiba Jongin menarikku dalam pelukannya dan menaruh wajahnya dileherku bahkan hidungnya sudah menyentuh kulit leherku. "Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkan kamu bahagia, karena kamu tak mungkin bisa bahagia tanpa aku. Silahkan sebut aku sombong atau angkuh, tapi kenyataanya kau masih mencintaiku. Biarkan aku tetap mencintaimu. Aku berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia. Biarkan aku tetap berada disisimu demi anak kita Soo."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~How My Heart Says~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tangannya yang besar dan kuat menangkup wajahku kemudian menarikku kearahnya dan dia menempelkan bibirnya dibibirku untuk menciumku. Aku terkejut, mataku terbelalak aku mencoba berontak, tapi tangannya masih tetap memegang wajahku. Bibir dan lidahnya memaksa dibibirku agar membuka. Dia mengigitku dan mengambil keuntungan saat aku merasakan sakit dan dia memasukkan lidahnya tapi aku mulai menutup akses itu. Aku mulai mengunci kembali bibirku. Aku sadar, aku masih menyukai lelaki berkulit tan ini, tapi dia sudah menyakitiku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia seperti ini dan melakukan apa yang dia senangi. Jadi ketika kami mulai kehabisan udara dan dia melepaskan pangutan bibirnya dibibirku, aku menampar pipi kiriya dengan keras.

Kepalanya bahkan masih menoleh kesamping, ketika aku menyadari pembuluh darahnya mulai menegang dan terlihat timbul diwajahnya. Dia sangat marah dan ketika dia menoleh, aku sudah gemetar, bahkan telapak tangan kananku yang kugunakan untuk menamparnya masih terasa panas. Aku melangkah mundur tapi dia segera meraih tanganku dan menarikku keluar dari rumah sakit. Dia terus berjalan tanpa menoleh padaku, aku takut dan jongin membawaku menuju tempat parkir. Aku mencoba untuk membebaskan diri. Aku mencoba sekuat tenaga memukul legannya tapi cengkeramannya begitu kuat, aku tak kuasa untuk berbuat apa – apa.

Dia memaksaku masuk kedalam mobil. Dia mendrongku masuk dan duduk di jok belakang mobil Audi hitamnya. Dia mengunci pintu. Aku binggung, apa yang akan dia lakukan. Aku hendak memprotes tapi dia mengunci bibirku. Dia mulai menciumku lagi bahkan itu lebih kasar. Aku mencoba untuk melawan dan berontak lagi, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa. Aku luluh akan sensasi yang dia berikan saat menciumku. Aku mulai membalas ciumannya. Akhirnya pertahananku hancur.

Lambat – lambat ciumannya menjadi lebih lembut dan tak sekasar sebelumnya. Tangannya menyelinap di dalam sweterku dan mengusap, menyentuh segala sesuatu yang menonjol didalamnya. Aku menolaknya. Aku seharusnya tidak membiarkan dia melakukan itu, tapi dia menemukan cara untuk menanggalkan pakaianku dan membuangnya kejok pengemudi.

Berhubungan seks didalam mobilnya belum pernah terjadi selama hubungan kami. Dia berhasil melorotkan celana skini jeansku beserta dengan undewearku. Dia tak melepaskan celananya dia hanya mengeluarkan juniornya. "Oh shit, dia tidak memakai underwear." Batinku. Dia sudah memdudukanku bersandar dipintu mobil dan kepalaku menyentuh kaca. Aku mencoba menolaknya lagi, aku mendorong tubuhnya tapi dia tetap tak berhenti. Dia bahkan kasar dan penuh napsu ketika melebarkan kakiku dia mendorong juniornya masuk ke vaginaku. Kepalaku membentur kaca setiap kali dia mendorong menumbuk semakin kedalam memasukki diriku. Tangannya mencengkeram ke pinggulku. Dia mendesah. Aku mengigit bibirku. Aku tak mengingikannya. Bunyi kulit bawah yang bersentuhan begitu terdengar, betapa dengan kasar saat dia meng in out kan juniornya didalam vaginaku. Juniornya menegang dan vaginaku mulai menjepit. Dia akan sampai ketika semakin brutal dia menyodok vaginaku. Dengan desahan terakhir dan lenguh panjang dia berhasil mencapai klimak. Pinggulnya semakin menekan ketika dia menyemburkan ribuan seperma didalam vaginaku hingga sebagian menetes kebantalan jok. Dia mencoba menarikku ke dalam pangkuannya setelah dia melepaskan juniornya dari dalam vaginaku. Tapi aku sudah marah dan aku menampar tangannya agar tak menyentuhku lagi. Aku menangis, merutuki kebodohanku. Ini bukan yang aku inginkan, hal pertama yang akan kami lakukan setelah bertahun – tahu adalah kasih sayang yang penuh dengan kelembutan bahkan lebih, tapi nyatanya dia melakukan hal jauh dari kata romantis bahkan cenderung lebih kasar untuk memuaskan napsunya seorang. Dia memperkosaku.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~How My Heart Says~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kyungsoo berhentilah bertindak seperti ini, mengacuhkanku. Aku mencintaimu. Apakah kau berpikir aku hanya menyia-nyiakan waktuku bertahun-tahun untuk mengejarmu lagi, aku memberimu waktu untuk merenungkan dan aku akan melindungimu."

"Melindungi? Melindungiku dari apa?" aku berhasil berteriak meskipun suaraku begitu sangat serak.

"Apakah kau benar – benar berpikir hidup sendirian selama ini? Kau tahu aku bahkan telah menyewa seseorang untuk menjadi tetangga ditempat kau tinggal selama ini untuk mengurus dan menjaga dua orang yang begitu aku cintai dan begitu aku sayangi. Aku mungkin tidak berada di sana, tapi aku melihat. Aku mengikuti bagaimana anakku tumbuh melalui gambar dan video. Aku bahkan mengunjungi kalian dan melihat dari jauh. Tapi ketika Chanyeol mencoba untuk mendapatkanmu kembali, aku tak mau. Jadi aku mengambil keputusan aku harus menunjukkan diriku bagaimanapun aku memang mencintai dan membutuhkanmu. Aku tidak bisa berdiri di sana berdiam diri dan menyaksikan si Bajingan itu membawa kalian pergi menjauh dari sisiku."

Aku tak bisa percaya. Aku selalu berpikir bahwa aku memang hidup sendirian, tapi nyatanya, Jongin ada mengawasiku selama ini. Tapi kalau dia sudah tahu dimana aku tinggal selama ini, kenapa dia tak menampakkan dirinya barang sekalipun?"

"Itu tak ada pengaruhnya Jongin. Nyatanya selama beberapa tahun ini kamu memang tak pernah hadir nyata kehadapanku. Dimana awal – awal ketika aku kesusahan untuk tidur dan Dio selalu terbangun ditengah malam ketika aku mulai sangat mengantuk dan lelah dan aku harus mencoba kembali untuk membuat Dio agar tertidur kembali. Tapi kamu, kamu dengan mudahnya tidur diatas ranjang empukmu bahkan kau mendesah dalam percintaanmu dengan Baekhyun dibawahmu yang selalu menjadi kebanggaanmu Jongin. Aku sudah terlalu lelah disakiti berulang-ulang. Apa kau bisa menjaminku bahwa tak akan lagi ada Baekhyun lainnya dimasa depan? kamu tidak akan bisa, karena dia adalah pemuasmu saat kau tertidur dan setelah itu kau akan kembali membuangku."

"Tidak, jangan menagis Soo. Aku minta maaf atas apa yang sudah aku perbuat dimasa lalu, tapi aku tulus dalam berucap, karena mulai hari ini, aku akan tetap setia hanya kepadamu. Jadi jangan pergi Soo. Jantungku masih berdetak dan itu hanya untukmu. Aku memang bersalah, dan aku mengakuinya. Bagaimanpun itu dulu, itu adalah kesalahanku, tapi aku sadar Soo, bahwa hanya kamu yang benar – benar aku cintai. Aku akan berdiri dibelakang jadi aku mohon, jangan pergi. Tolong biarkan aku untuk membuktikan betapa aku mencintaimu. Kita bisa mulai lagi sebagai teman. Kau masih ingat ketika aku mulai mengejarmu dulu dan kau begitu susah untuk didapatkan dan aku tahu berapa lama waktu yang kau butuhkan untuk menerimaku ketika kita masih muda, dan itu tidak sebentar, aku juga mengejarmu selama bertahun-tahun Soo. Aku yakin aku bisa melakukannya lagi. Jadi ijinkan aku untuk mencintaimu lagi. Aku akan menjadi pelayanmu ketika kau membutuhkanku Soo."

"Itu tidak perlu Jongin, bahkan hari ini kau sudah memperkosaku!" Aku bergerak mengambil sweterku yang berada dijok kemudi dan segera berpakaian dengan cepat kemudia turun dari dalam mobil. "Saat ini aku bahkan tak bisa lagi memandangmu. Kamu pikir mudah untuk melupakan penolakan, penghinaan, dan rasa sakit.? Tidak, tidak semudah itu Jongin. Lukaku bahkan masih menganga, masih terbuka dan masih terasa sakit. Kau dengan mudahnya berkata seperti itu, tapi aku tetap tak mempercayaimu. Mungkin tidak sekarang. Putraku masih sakit dan di sini ibunya bahkan bercinta dengan ayahnya yang Bajingan, mungkin aku akan memikirkannya tapi tidak untuk sekarang, jadi silakan pulang."

"Soo berjanjilah padaku kau akan memikirkannya. Aku tahu aku tidak layak mendapatkannya, tapi aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Aku tahu aku Bajingan dan brengsek. Pukul aku, caci aku dan silahkan kau boleh menamparku, tapi tolong jangan membuatku menjauh pergi darimu, aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Semenjak kua pindah ke apartemen kita, aku mulai memikirkannya dan ketika aku mencarimu di apartemen, apartemen itu kosong dan kau tak ada, aku begitu terpukul saat itu. Dan semuanya terlihat jelas ketika pada akhirnya kenyataan itu datang dan Baekhyun tak benar – benar hamil saat itu. Dia berbohong kepadaku dan membuatku berpaling kepadanya karena dia tak mau anaknya lahir tanpa seorang ayah, tapi aku tidak marah karena dia sudah membohongiku dan sebaliknya yang membuatku marah adalah kenyataan bahwa aku sudah meninggalkanmu. Aku bahkan sudah menhancurkan dan menyia – nyiakan satu – satunya hal yang paling berharga dalam hidupku. Ketika aku melakukan semua kesalahan yang tak percaya pada sahabat, saudara dan kekasihku sendiri. Satu – satunya wanita yang bertahun – tahun sudah menemaniku dengan penuh sabar. Aku mencintaimu Soo dan tak apa bila kamu tak mau memberiku kesempatan lagi, aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku akan selalu mencintaimu dan tak seorang pun akan mengambil tempatmu di hatiku."

Aku melangkahkan kakiku berjalan menjauh dari mobilnya sesekali melirik ke belakang punggungku untuk melihat apakah dia masih berada disana dan dia benar – benar berada disana. Mengapa ia harus hadir disaat keadaan yang seperti ini dan menghancurkan segalanya? Aku telah melupakannya dan melanjutkan hidupku, tapi sekarang dia kembali dan dia mengatakan semuanya yang aku harapkan dia mengatakannya sejak dulu, bukan sekarang, tapi sekarang itu rasanya sudah berbeda, aku sudah dewasa sekarang dan aku bukan lagi yang dulu, saat aku masih 21 tahun dan masih bisa dia bohongi.

Aku memikirkan semuanya. Putraku. Putraku adalah satu-satunya bukti cinta Jongin saat ini. Dia tampak begitu polos dan dia tidak pantas tumbuh tanpa ayah kandungnya. Aku tak bisa terus – terusan menyembunyikan siapa ayah kandungnya, tapi dia masih kecil dan dia belum mengerti dengan hal yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi padaku dan ayahnya. "Putraku yang malang, bagaimana mungkin ayah kandungmu adalah sosok orang yang begitu idiot dan Berengsek." Mungkin memberikan kesempatan pada si idiot itu untuk menjadi dekat sebagai teman untuk putraku bisa sedikit membantuku menentukan hatiku yang sebenarnya untuk memberikan dia kesempatan lagi atau tidak.

Aku segera kembali keruangan putraku, aku menggeser pintu ruangan itu dengan hati – hati. Aku melangkah masuk ketika pintu sudah tertutup aku segera duduk dikursi samping ranjang putraku. Aku menatapnya yang masih terbaring lemah. Aku mencoba melupakan apa yang sudah Jongin lakukan padaku. Aku mengusap lembut surainya dan mencium kening putraku. Untungnya, keningnya tak lagi panas, tapi sudah kembali normal. "Apakah demamnya sudah tak tinggi? Apakah dia lebih baikan sekarang?" Aku masih berharap dan terus berdoa untuk kesembuhan putraku.

Perlahan – lahan putraku membuka mata dan begitu dia melihatku, dia memanggilku, dan aku segera memeluknya. Setelah dokter kembali memeriksa, putraku sudah baik – baik saja. Jadi dia sudah bisa meninggalkan rumah sakit. Biaya rumah sakit selama perawatan Dio tak sedikit bahkan itu terlalu banyak, jadi aku harus bisa menghemat pengeluaran karena uang tabunganku hampir terkuras. Berapapun pundi – pundi yang harus aku keluarkan aku tak akan menyesal karena pada dasarnya putraku lebih berarti dari pada uang karena dia segalanya buatku.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~How My Heart Says~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Saat itu aku sedang menunggu taksi untuk pulang ketika aku melihat sebuah mobil berhenti didepanku. Setelah aku melihat siapa yang mengendarai mobil itu aku hendak melangkah pergi saat.

"Aku tak bercanda Soo, anak kita baru keluar dari rumah sakit. Aku tak akan rela membiarkanmu pulang bersama anak kita dengan taksi yang kotor dan aku siap mengantakanmu kemana saja kapanpun kau butuhkan dan itu membuatku lebih tenang. "

"Baiklah."

Dia membantuku membukakan pintu depan dan menyuruhku duduk dusebelah jok kemudian, aku masih mengendong anakku ketika dia membantuku mengenakan seat belt. Aku bisa melihatnya dia memandangiku saat dia sudah duduk dijok kemudi. Tapi aku mencoba untuk menghindari matanya dan tak menghiraukannya. Ketika kami sampai dihalaman rumah, dia kembali membukakan pintu mobil dan memintaku memberikan kunci rumah karena aku memang sedikit kesusahan saat menemukan Dio tengah tertidur digendonganku. Setelah dia membuka pintu rumah aku segera masuk dan menidurkan Dio dikamarnya. Jongin mengikutiku masuk dan mencium kening Dio setelah itu kami keluar.

"Soo, aku ingin bi.." Aku menutup mulutnya dengan meletakkan satu jariku dibibirnya. Aku tidak membiarkan dia menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Aku ingin membahas beberapa hal. Kau boleh mengunjunginya setiap hari kau ingin menemuinya. Tapi dengan catatan kau datang lebih awal dan pulang se, karena tielum jam 7 malam, karena Dio tidur setiap pukul 07:30. Aku tidak akan mencoba untuk memisahkanmu darinya. Kau punya hak untuk melihat ataupun menemui Dio."

Jongin mengambil tanganku. Dia menggenggamnya kemudian menciumnya. "Terima kasih Soo. Ini, ini sangat berarti buatku."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~How My Heart Says~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sudah beberapa minggu Jongin datang dan bermain dengan Dio. Dia berusaha keras untuk dan memberikan hal yag terbaik untuk Dio. Awalnya aku sulit untuk mempercayakan Dio pada Jongin. Tapi Dio membutuhkannya. Jongin seorang ayah yang baik. Jongin setiap hari berkunjung dan Dio menerimanya dengan mudah. Aku sedikit lega.

Hari itu akhir Minggu dan itu adalah waktunya untuk bermalas – malasan. Seperti yang ku katakan, Dio masih tertidur bersamaku. Kami hanya berbaring di tempat tidur dan menonton kartun kesukaannya. Aku memang sering merasa lelah dan malas akhir - akhir ini dan aku hanya ingin tidur.

"Malas." Awalnya aku pikir aku merasa malas karena aku memang sudah lelah, jadi aku mengacuhkannya, tapi ketika aku mulai mual di pagi hari aku mulai khawatir. Dio masih kecil. Aku merasa pusing memikirkan semuanya. Akhirnya aku membeli alat tes kehamilan. Aku ingin tidak mempercayainya, tapi ketika aku melakukan tes dan hasilnya positif. Aku takut. Aku memang hanya melakukannya sekali dan itu semua karena Jongin, jadi aku harus memberitahunya. Aku tidak tahu apkah Jongin akan mengakuinya atau tidak. Aku memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan, bagaimana jika Jongin akan meninggalkanku lagi? Tidak, aku tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu. Dia telah bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan kepercayaanku kembali, jadi dia tak akan melakukannya."

"Ibu. Telepon Ayah. Suruh Ayah datang. Katakan pada Ayah agar datang kemari dan menemani kita menonton kartun Ibu." Dio merengek. Dia ingin bertemu ayahnya saat aku mendengar bel berbunyi.

"Sayang, bukankah ini hari minggu? Kemarin ayah sudah mengatakan padamu kalau minggu ini ayah ada diluar kota. Jadi ayah tidak akan datang dan Ayah akan menemuimu minggu depan." Aku berkata pada Dio kemudian bangun dan berjalan menuju pintu depan

Aku terdiam. Setelah pintu terbuka dan itu memang bukan Jongin yang datang. Aku akan menutup pintu ketika dia mulai bicara.

"Jangan tutup pintunya Soo. Kau tak perlu mempersilahkan aku masuk. Aku hanya akan berbicara dan kau hanya perlu untuk mendengarkannya. Aku ingin benar – benar bisa berbicara denganmu sekarang, Jadi aku harap kau mau mendengarku."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~How My Heart Says~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_TBC..._

_(Hahahahahaha...Aneh yah? NC yang gatot..Mian.! Thanks again buat Kalian semua atas reviewnya. walaupun aku masih belum membalas tapi aku berterimakasih.. Ow iio aku kemungkinan update chap berikutnya agak lama nih,,soalnya tadi aku abis kurang kerjaan ampe nyium aspal gituh..alhasil tangan kiriku sakit deh dan aku juga mo bantu bersihin rumah dulu..maklum aku anak korban erupsi gunung Kelud..hahayyyy...ditunggu yah..GOMAWO Pay..PAy.!)_


	7. Chapter 7

Autor : Grengren

Cast : D.O Kyungsoo (GS)

Kim Jongin / Kai

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Rate : T-M (maybe)

Aku autor baru nih, tapi aku dah lama didunia FF. Hanya saja aku selama ini lebih nyaman jadi hantu ( silent readers ) to apalah itu. Soalnya aku suka baca FF dari yang genrenya anak – anak ala di negri dongeng ampe yang (-) buat orang dewasa.. Soooo mian lo banyak yang salah atau banyak yang aneh, soalnya aku Cuma baru belajar nulis FF biar g dikatain hantunya dunia FF lagi ama sahabat aku,. Andddd aku ini KaiSoo shiper apalagi uri D.O...!

**(Binggung mo ngomong apah..ow iio ini kan ceritanya ini udah berjalan 2 tahun lebih. Jadi kira – kira usia Dio dah lebih dari 2 tahun juga... dan Jongin juga sering dateng jadinya Dio udah ngerti dan udah dikasih pengertian gituh lah ama Kyungsoo lo Jongin ituh ayahnya Dio. Dan buat yang nanya Kyungsoo dapet duit dari mana ko bisa renovasi rumah dia kan udah dapet kerja.. Emmmm,,bacanya dari Chap awal yah..jadi kalian bisa tahu.. jangan langsung baca di tengah..pasti kagak nyambung..oke...oke..)**

Happy Reading ajah...

**Chapter 7 :**

_(Semua cerita dari sudut pandang Kyungsoo)._

_Aku terdiam. Setelah pintu terbuka dan itu memang bukan Jongin yang datang. Aku akan menutup pintu ketika dia mulai bicara._

_"Jangan tutup pintunya Soo. Kau tak perlu mempersilahkan aku masuk. Aku hanya akan berbicara dan kau hanya perlu untuk mendengarkannya. Aku ingin benar – benar bisa berbicara denganmu sekarang, Jadi aku harap kau mau mendengarku."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~How My Heart Says~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aku berjalan keluar rumah. Aku menutup pintu, aku takut jika Dio berlari keluar dia akan bertanya banyak hal dan itu sangat sulit untuk menjelaskan. Aku berdiri disampingnya tanpa menatapnya dan aku menunggunya untuk mulai bicara.

"Aku tahu kau pasti ingin menampar dan mencakar wajahku atau lebih parah dari hanya sekedar menampar atau pun mencakar. Aku kemari hanya untuk menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu. Jongin tak pernah benar – benar tulus mencintaiku. Aku juga tak yakin apakah kami benar – benar melakukan hubungan seks waktu itu. Aku mabuk Soo, bahkan jongin juga. Kami berdua sangat mabuk ketika kami bertemu di Bar dan aku benar – benar tak bisa menginggatnya. Aku memang sudah membuat Jongin meninggalkanmu saat itu. Aku ketakutan Soo, aku hamil dan tak tahu siapa ayah dari bayiku. Aku terlahir dari keluarga yang berantakan. Sejak kecil ayahku sudah menjadi pecandu narkoba dan judi sedangkan ibuku, dia menjadi tulang punggung keluarga kami. Bahkan adikku meninggal saat dia baru berusia 10 tahun karena Kangker. Aku miskin Soo, aku tak mau nantinya anak yang ada dalam kandunganku hidup menderita jadi aku mencari perlindungan.

Aku tahu aku tidak punya hak untuk mengambil semuanya darimu. Aku tak tahu saat itu jika kamu sebenarnya sedang hamil. Aku hanya panik saat tanda – tanda itu muncul. Aku bahkan mengambil tes dan hasilnya positif. Aku datang kerumah Jongin dan aku bertemu dengan ibunya jadi aku terpaksa memberitahu ibu Jongin bahwa aku sedang mengandung cucunya. Aku takut saat itu. ibu Jongin menyuruh Jongin agar bertanggung jawab dan dia meninggalkanmu, tapi dia benar - benar begitu sedih karena sudah meninggalkanmu. Kemudian semuannya menjadi lebih buruk saat dia tahu bahwa kau benar – benar pergi darinya. Dia masih mencintaimu. Bahkan dia tak pernah tidur seranjang denganku. Dan kejadian itu hanya terjadi sekali saat kami mabuk. Itupun aku masih belum yakin.

Dia begitu setia dengan cintanya, bahkan ketika dia mengambil keputusan untuk meninggalkanmu dia masih tetap memikirkanmu. Dia memang tinggal bersamaku. Tapi itu hanya sebatas formalitas sebagai bukti tanggung jawabnya dan desakan dari ibunya. Aku jatuh cinta dengannya, dia begitu baik dia pengertian dia berpikir dewasa dan dia begitu kaya. Dia begitu sempurna. Aku ingin hidup bahagia, bisa membeli apapun yang aku suka dan memberi makan anakku tanpa harus repot – repot bekerja untuk mendapatkan uang. Silahkan. Kau boleh menyebutku wanita serakah. Tapi aku hanya memikirkan bagaiman hidupku.

Aku mungkin mendapat karma. Satu bulan setelah aku pindah kerumah Jongin. Aku keguguran. Saat dia mengetahuinya, dia tampak begitu marah, rencana pernakahanku juga batal. Bahkan ibu Jongin juga sedih karena dia kehilangan cucunya. Itu memang salahku. Aku terjatuh dari tangga. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti dengan keluarga Jongin. Ibunya bilang dia sudah kehilangan anaknya yang lain dan sekarang dia kehilangan cucunya. Aku binggung apa maksudnya dengan kehilangan anaknya yang lain. Tapi saat Jongin mulai menjelaskan semuanya, aku mulai mengerti dan semua itu masuk akal. Mungkin kau sudah kehilangan orangtuamu, tapi keluarga Kim sudah menganggapmu lebih sebagai sebagian dari keluarga mereka. Aku marah. Kenapa mereka tidak bisa memperlakukanku dan menganggapku sama seperti mu. Aku iri. Aku juga ingin dianggap dan memiliki sebuah keluarga. Jadi aku menggunakan kesempatan yang ada untuk mendekati Jongin dan tinggal bersamanya.

Hal itu juga sama. Saat aku melihatmu bersama dengan Chanyeol, aku semakin ingin menyakitimu. Bagaimana bisa kau mendapat perhatian dari dua pria yang begitu sempurna? Kenapa itu harus kamu? Kenapa bukan aku? Tapi aku merasa sangat bersalah saat aku bertemu denganmu dan kau sedang hamil. Jongin mengharapkan kehadiran seorang anak, tapi aku sudah tak mungkin bisa memberinya seorang anak. Rahimku sudah diangkat saat aku keguguran. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa untuk memberikan keturunan, aku tak sempurna. Tapi kau memiliki segalanya, kau menjadi wanita yang sempurna dicintai dua pria. Aku ingin mengambil salah satu dari mereka. Jongin benar – benar menjauhiku. jadi aku mendekati Chanyeol dan tidur dengannya bahkan aku menyembunyikan phonselnya agar kamu tak bisa lagi menghubunginya dan kamu akan merasa tersakiti. Kemudian aku melihatmu datang dengan menggendong bayi mungil bersamamu saat aku sedang berhubungan sex dengan Chanyeol. Aku tampak seperti wanita jalang saat itu. Setelah kau pergi aku menangis. Aku menyesalinya Soo, kenapa aku tega melakukan semua itu tehadapmu. Bahkan kau sendirian saat melahirkan anakmu. Aku minta maaf Soo, aku begitu jalang karena sudah memisahkan kamu dari mereka, aku memang egois. Aku bahkan membenci hidupku, aku malu saat bertemu denganmu aku sudah berlaku begitu jahat terhadapmu." Dia menangis, bahkan dia sudah bersujud dikakiku.

Aku hanya berdiri dan terkejut aku menyuruhnya bangkit. "Kau tahu aku juga berpikir hal yang sama denganmu Baekhyun? Kenapa selalu kamu? Apa yang kau miliki dan aku tidak memilikinya, tapi aku sadar. Aku adalah aku dan kamu adalah kamu. Aku tidak ingin berubah hanya karena dua lelaki bajingan itu mendekatiku lagi. Jika mereka tidak menyukaiku mereka bisa pergi dan memilih jalannya sendiri. Dan kamu Baekhyun. Kamu memang berengsek, kau sudah membuat semua ini menjadi kacau, kau memang jalang. Harusnya kau bersyukur. Kamu masih beruntung karena kamu masih memiliki orang tua dan masih bisa melihatnya. Sedangkan aku, aku sudah kehilangan mereka untuk selamanya. Mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat. Kau sudah mengambil semua yang ku punya, bahkan mereka yang sudah aku anggap sebagai keluarga. Bahkan aku melahirkan anakku seorang diri. Aku harus berjuang untuk menghidupi anakku dan diriku sendiri. Aku harus membawa anakku ketika aku mencari pekerjaan. Aku melamar kesana kemari dan semuannya ditolak. Mereka bilang aku tak boleh membawa seorang bayi saat bekerja. Tapi aku masih merasa beruntung. Setidaknya masih ada yang berbaik hati menerimaku bekerja dan sekarang aku sudah bekerja ditempat penitipan anak dan itu cukup mampu untuk membiayai hidup kami. Terima kasih karena kau sudah hidup dengan serakah dan terima kasih juga karena kamu, aku sudah tak percaya lagi dengan adanya cinta yang tulus."

"Aku benar – benar minta maaf Kyungsoo. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan semuannya. Aku menyesal. Chanyeol sudah berbicara denganku dan aku tak mau lagi hidup serakah dan menyesal. Aku juga sudah menerima Chanyeol apa adanya sekarang. Dia juga mengatakan agar aku minta maaf dan meyesali perbuatanku selama ini padamu." Baekhyun menunduk.

Aku melihat mobil Jongin memasuki halaman. Dia segera turun dan menghampiri kami. Dia mencoba untuk mengusir Baekhyun. Aku binggung, bukankah Jongin bilang bahwa dia sedang berada diluar kota, tapi kenapa dia bisa datang.

"Apakah kau kemari untuk mengatakan bahwa kau sedang mengandung anakku lagi? Atau kau berusaha untuk menjauhkanku dari Kyungsoo lagi? Oh, tunggu dulu, aku tahu! Kau datang kesini untuk menghancurkan Kyungsoo lagi?"

Baekhyun mulai menangis. Dia merasa sebagai penyebab terjadinya semua masalah. Jongin mendekat kearah Baekhyun. Dia tampak begitu marah dan aku mulai khawatir.

"A...aku minta maaf Jongin. Aku hanya ingin minta maaf, aku menyesal." Kyungsoo mencoba untuk menjelaskan pada Jongin.

"Aku tak sudi memaafkanmu. Dasar wanita jalang!"

Aku menarik lengan Jongin. Aku berdiri diantara mereka didepan Baekhyun. "Hentikan Jongin! Baekhyun datang kemari untuk berbicara denganku bukan denganmu. Dia hanya mengatakan bahwa dia sudah menyesalinya. Sekarang biarkan semuanya berlalu. Biarkan semuanya menjadi masalalu. Yang terpenting sekarang kamu sudah kembali bersamaku."

"Yah. Aku memang sudah kembali bersamamu. Tapi aku sudah tak bisa lagi menyentuhmu seperti dulu, kau hanya menganggapku sebagai teman sekarang. Aku tak bisa memegang tanganmu bahkan untuk menciummu ketika aku mengingginkannya." Jongin tidak punya hak untuk mengatakan semua itu.

"Kau berhubungan seks. Kau menempatkan penis berengsekmu itu dilubang sialan miliknya. KAU melakukannya.! Bahkan dia tidak memaksamu." Aku berbalik menghadap Baekhyun." Kau bisa pergi sekarang. Aku tidak bisa menjamin keselamatanmu lagi jika kamu datang lagi."

Baekhyun nampak ketakutan. Dia segera berlari menuju mobilnya kemudian masuk dan pergi meninggalkan aku dengan Jongin. Aku berbalih kearah Jongin. Dia masih terengah – engah menahan emosi.

"Tenanglah Kamjong. Dia sudah pergi. Dia hanya masalalumu. Aku di sini dan kau juga berada di sini. Tatap aku." Aku berkata. Dia menunduk. Dia menatapku. Aku mengambil kesempatan. Aku mendorong tubuhku kedepan dan aku menaruh bibirku dibibirnya. Aku menciumnya. Dia terkejut. Matanya membulat. Ketika aku akan menarik kembali bibirku. Dia melingkarkan lengannya dipinggangku menempatkan tubuhku semakin dekat. Dia membawa ciuman kami semakin dalam.

Jongin memelukku. Aku menaruh kedua lenganku dilehernya dia mengangkat tubuhku, aku reflek menempatkan kedua kakiku dipinggannya. Dia membawaku masuk kedalam rumah. Dia melepas ciuman kami. Ciumannya beralih keleherku. Dia membuat tanda keunguan disana dan aku mendesah keras saat dia menghisap dan mengigit kecil leherku.

"Ibu kenapa ayah menggigitmu?" Kami terkejut. Jongin hampir menjatuhkanku, tapi aku berhasil turun dengan selamat. Aku segera membereskan kemejaku.

"Ayah tidak mengigit ibu sayang. Ibu sedang gatal dileher dan ayah hanya membantu untuk meredakan rasa gatalnya. Jadi ayah menciumnya karena itu akan membuat terasa lebih baik." Dio hanya mengangguk. Kemudian dia meraih tangan Chanyeol dan menariknya masuk ke kamarku. Aku menghela nafas. Aku berjalan mengikuti mereka.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~How My Heart Says~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kami berada ditempat tidur saat menonton beberapa film kartun kesukaan Dio. Dio berada ditengah. Jongin menggenggam tanganku di bawah selimut. Aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya Jongin bisa membuat Dio tertidur tapi itu berhasi dan Dio sudah tertidur bersama kami. Jongin bangun, kemudian dia mengangkat Dio dan membawanya menaruhnya menidurkannya di kamar Dio. Jongin berlari keluar. Dia seperti mengambil sesuatu kemudian kembali masuk ke kamarku.

Dia kembali tidur disebelahku. "Ini. Bukalah." Dia memberi sebuah kotak berwarna coklat tua dengan laipisan bludru diluarnya disertai simpul pita berwarna merah muda diatasnya. Aku membuka kotak itu. Di dalamnya ada banyak gambar. Semuanya gambar ku dan Dio. Aku menatapnya dan dia menyeringai. "Sudah kubilang aku selalu memperhatikanmu, aku selalu mencintaimu. Aku mengakui kau tampak begitu manis saat kau mengikat rambutmu keatas. Tapi dengan rambut yang diikat keatas itu menampakkan lehermu dan itu sangan menggoda. Jadi aku harap kau akan selalu mengerai rambutmu."

"Kau tidak berbohong." Kataku.

"Tentu saja aku tak bohong. Aku tetap mencintaimu Soo dan aku minta maaf kerena sudah menyakitimu. Percayalah, aku akan selalu bersamamu dan menjagamu serta anak kita." Dia mengambil tanganku kemudian menciumnya.

Aku menatapnya. Aku membungkuk ke depan dan menempel ke bibirku dibibirnya. Dia menyelinapkan lengannya dipinggangku kemudian menarikku dia atsanya. Aku meremas rambutnya, membuatnya berantakan dan aku terus menciumnya. Tangannya bergerak naik meraba punggungku membalikan tubuhku tanpa melepas pangutan kami. Jongin berada diatasku. Ciumannya mulai panas. Dia turun ke leherku menjilat, meniup dan mengisap pada kulit sensitifku. Dan itu menggelikan membuatku mendesah.

Dengan tangan gemetar, aku berusaha membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya dan melepasnya. Dia melakukan hal yang sama denganku. Kami sudah telanjang. Kami bercinta. Dia memasukkan miliknya perlahan – lahan dan dengan lembut masuk kedalamku. Kami menikmati malam itu.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~How My Heart Says~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aku tiba – tiba merasa mual. Aku mengambil kemeja yang berada dilantai dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Mengosongkan apapun yang berada di perutku dan rasanya tak mengenakkan. Aku membasuh mulutku dengan air kemudian mengeringkannya dengan lengan kemejaku. Saat aku berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi, gejolak itu datang lagi dan aku kembali memuntahkan apapun kedalam wastafe. Baru beberapa jam yang lalu aku sedang tidur dengan nyaman dalam pelukan Jongin. tapi sekarang, aku memuntahkan segala sesuatu yang baru aku makan beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Soo, apa kau baik – baik saja?" Bahkan ketika dia baru bangun suaranya masih serak dan itu terdengar seperti desahan. Jongin kau benar – benar berengsek. "Soo, apakah perutmu sakit? Apakah kau ingin minum teh hangat? Kau kenapa menangis? Kemarilah Soo."

Dia menhampiriku ke kamar mandi. Dia mengusap lembut wajahku. Dia membantu kembali ke tempat tidur dan dia berkata akan keluar untuk membeli obat. Tapi aku mencegahnya. Jujur. Aku hanya ingin berada dipelukannya. Dia memelukku dan itu membuatku merasa lebih nyaman.

"Soo?"

Aku tak menjawabnya. Aku hanya terus menekan wajahku kedalam dadanya yang masih telanjang.

"Soo? Apakah kau tidur? Jawab aku. " Aku hanya mengeratkan lingkarkan tanganku dipinggagnya, entah kenapa aku merasa rindu. Perlahan aku mencium dadanya kemudian memejamkan mata dan mencoba tertidur kembali.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~How My Heart Says~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ketika aku membuka mata, aku sendirian di tempat tidur. Jongin pergi keluar sebentar. Dio sudah meminta Jongin untuk tetap tinggal beberapa hari ini di rumah dan aku tak bisa menolaknya. Aku mengerang kemudian bangun. Aku turun dari tempat tidur. Aku berjalan keluar. Aku harus memandikan Dio dan menyiapkan sarapan untuknya.

"Ibu. Apa ibu sakit? Apa yang ibu rasakan?" Aku melihatnya tampak khawatir. Dia duduk diruang tamu. Dia sudah rapi dan dia ditemani beberapa mainan disekitarnya. Aku tahu itu pasti Jongin.

Aku duduk disebelahnya, aku mengusap surainya dan tersenyum kemudian mencium keninya. " Ibu tidak apa – apa sayang. Ibu sidah baikan.

"Pembohong." Kata anakku. "Kata Ayah, Ibu sedang sakit dan kita akan pergi mengunjungi Dokter."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~How My Heart Says~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aku terkejut ketika melihat Jongin datang. Perasaan aneh muncul didadaku. Sulit untuk aku ungkapkan. Jongin tampak begitu tampan dengan pakaian kasual yang dia kenaka.

"Aku sudah tak apa – apa. Lihatlah. Aku sudah baikan dan kita tak perlu pergi ke rumah sakit."

"Akan lebih jelas nanti. Jadi pergilah mandi dan bersiap. Aku akan menunggumu didepan." Katanya sambil menggendong Dio dan menaruh dia di bahunya.

Aku gugup. Aku bersiap - siap dan segera masuk ke ruang periksa setelah dokter memanggilku. Perawat memeriksa tekanan darahku. Kemudian memeriksa suhu badanku dan menimbang berat badanku.

"Ny. Do, apa yang anda rasakan?" Aku menatap Jongin.

"Aku baik – baik saja. Aku hanya merasa mual sesekali. " Jongin mendengus dan tertawa sinis kearahku.

"Mual sesekali? Dia muntah hampir tujuh kali sehari. Dia cenderung muntah di malam hari. Bahkan di pagi hari dia akan berlari ke kamar mandi secara diam – diam berharap tak ada yang mengetahuinnya karena dia pikir kita tertidur."

Dokter hanya mengangguk kemudian menuliskan beberapa catatan diresume pasien. Dia pergi ke luar ruangan tapi kembali dalam satu menit.

"Ny. Do apakah Tn. Kim pasangan anda? "Aku mengangguk. "Apakah Anda menggunakan perlindungan?" Aku menatap Jongin beberapa saat kemudian menatap Dokter kembali dan menggeleng. "Lalu apakah Anda mempertimbangkan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi?" Aku tahu kemungkinan apa yang dokter katakan karena memang aku sudah melakukan tes beberapa minggu yang lalu. Aku mengangguk dan aku mendengar Jongin terkesiap.

"Dokter Anda pikir dia hamil?" Tanya Jongin. Aku berpaling untuk melihat dia dan dia tampak bahagia, bahkan bersemangat. Dia tersenyum cerah dan meraih tanganku.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~How My Heart Says~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TBC...

**(Banyak yang salah kira yah,,? Soalnya banyak yang ngira lo yang dateng diawal itu Chanyeol. Padahal bukan itu Baekhyun... hheheheheh Mian yah..! Gomawo buat reviewnya n keep review ne..!Pay...Pay BOW...)**


	8. Chapter 8

Autor : Grengren

Cast : D.O Kyungsoo (GS)

Kim Jongin / Kai

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Rate : T-M (maybe)

Aku autor baru nih, tapi aku dah lama didunia FF. Hanya saja aku selama ini lebih nyaman jadi hantu ( silent readers ) to apalah itu. Soalnya aku suka baca FF dari yang genrenya anak – anak ala di negri dongeng ampe yang (-) buat orang dewasa.. Soooo mian lo banyak yang salah atau banyak yang aneh, soalnya aku Cuma baru belajar nulis FF biar g dikatain hantunya dunia FF lagi ama sahabat aku,. Andddd aku ini KaiSoo shiper apalagi uri D.O...!

**(Hay...hay..hay.. ini adalah chap terpanjang yang aku buat... moga kalian suka yah.. karena ini sudah diputuskan jadi Chap endingnya...hehehehhe... maaf yah kemarin gak ngasih tahu...! Ow iio disini aku nyempilin dikit part dikit banget part cast barunya... Dan buat Chapter yang kemarin banyak banget TYPOnya heheheh... makasih dah diingeti dan pas aku baca ulang setelah dipublish aku jadi malu sendiri nyampe ngatain diri sendiri lo bodoh..hahahahaha maklum, namanya juga manusia biasa yang gak luput dari dosa.. halah...!)**

Happy Reading ajah...

**Chapter 8 ENDING:**

_(Semua cerita dari sudut pandang Kyungsoo)._

_"Ny. Do apakah Tn. Kim pasangan anda? "Aku mengangguk. "Apakah Anda menggunakan perlindungan?" Aku menatap Jongin beberapa saat kemudian menatap Dokter kembali dan menggeleng. "Lalu apakah Anda mempertimbangkan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi?" Aku tahu kemungkinan apa yang dokter katakan karena memang aku sudah melakukan tes beberapa minggu yang lalu. Aku mengangguk dan aku mendengar Jongin terkesiap._

_"Dokter Anda pikir dia hamil?" Tanya Jongin. Aku berpaling untuk melihat dia dan dia tampak bahagia, bahkan bersemangat. Dia tersenyum cerah dan meraih tanganku._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~How My Heart Says~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yah. Alasan mengapa dia sering mual sudah bisa dipastikan tentunya." Dokter bercanda dan tertawa melihat tingkah Jongin. "Jangan khawatir Tuan, kami sedang melakukan tes saat ini dan anda akan tahu hasilnya beberapa jam lagi. Jika hasilnya negatif, anda tak perlu khawatir. Kau masih bisa terus mencoba hingga berhasil."

Dokter bilang hasil tes ku akan keluar beberapa jam lagi, meskipun aku tahu hasilnya memang positif. Tapi aku tertawa saat melihat ekspresi Jongin ketika Dokter mengatakan hasilnya belum tentu positif dan itu lucu menurutku. Karena Dio lapar, jadi kami memutuskan untuk pergi makan siang. Kami pergi ke toko pizza karena Dio memang suka makan Pizza. Dio tersenyum setelah dia menghabiskan sepotong pizza dengan toping daging asap pilihannya.

"Jadi kamu sudah tau? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" Jongin merengek dan aku tidak bisa percaya Jongin bisa bertingkah kekanakan seperti itu.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Hanya kamu yang tak pernah mengerti." Jongin berhenti makan. Dia menunduk. "Jongin, kau tak apa - apa?" Aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti perasaannya. Aku benar – benar tak tahu kalau ucapanku begitu sensitif.

Jongin tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Dia hanya bangkit dari duduknya kemudian meninggalkan kami dan pergi ke toilet. Dio menatap ayahnya dan mulai cemberut. Aku sedih, aku tak bermaksud seperti itu dan aku menyesal. Mataku mulai berair dan aku tak bisa menahannya. Ketika Jongin kembali dan dia sudah duduk di kursinya, dia merasakan keanehan saat aku menunduk. Dia segera bangkit dari kursinya dan berlutut di sampingku kemudian menatapku.

"Soo, kenapa kamu menangis? Apakah kamu merasakan sakit?" Tanyanya.

"Sakit." Kataku.

"Apa yang sakit? Dimana kamu merasakan sakitnya?" Jongin terdengar khawatir.

"Disini." Aku menunjuk jantungku. Jongin menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Dia berkata menyesal karena sudah bersikap begitu berengsek terhadapku.

"Maafkan aku Soo. Aku tahu aku seharusnya tidak bertindak seperti ini, tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa - apa. Aku hanya marah ketika kamu berbicara seperti itu. Aku merasa bersalah saat kau mengandung Dio kau hanya sendirian. Aku bahkan sudah membuatmu begitu menderita dengan sikapku yang berengsek dan pengecut karena aku tak menyadari kesalahanku padamu sebelumnya. Aku hanya khawatir dan aku hanya ingin selalu bersamamu dan anak – anak kita."

Dia bangkit kemudian mencium keningku dan melanjutkan makan siang kami. Seharusnya aku menyadiri bahwa Jongin masih merasa bersalah dan menyesali perbuatannya dulu. Jujur. Dulu aku memang takut saat mengandung Dio. Jongin memang bersamaku saat itu. Tapi kemudian dia pergi meninggalkanku. Aku takut. Aku sudah tidak memiliki siapa – siapa, bahkan untuk paman atau saudarapun aku tak punya dan pada kenyataanya aku memang sendirian saat itu. tidak ada paman, orang tua, atau saudara. Lalu Chanyeol datang dan membuat semuanya tampak baik, tapi semuannya juga berakhir dengan begitu cepat.

Membesarkan Dio seorang diri memang sangat sulit. Aku menangis setiap malam. Tapi aku akan melakukan apapun demi anakku. Bahkan untuk menyerahkan nyawaku sekaligus aku tetap akan melakukannya.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~How My Heart Says~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kami kembali ke rumah sakit setelah Dokter menelponku. Dokter memberitahu bahwa hasil tesnya sudah keluar. Ketika kami tiba di rumah sakit. Jongin menggenggam tanganku dan kami masuk keruangan dokter bersama.

"Baiklah . Anda memang positif hamil. Pastikan Anda menjaga diri Anda dengan baik. Aku melihat hasil resume Anda yang sebelumnya dan di sini tercatat bahwa Anda melahirkan lebih cepat beberapa minggu dari tanggal yang seharusnya. Dan tidak hanya itu. Anda bahkan mengalami morning sickness yang berlebihan, pusing dan mengalami kesulitan saat makan. Saya hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Anda tidak akan berada dalam situasi seperti itu lagi. Jadi Saya akan menjadwal ulang pemeriksaan Anda untuk minggu depan."

Aku hanya merasakan Jongin mencengkeraman tanganku begitu kuat. Aku hanya berpikir bahwa Jongin tak pernah tahu aku mengalami masa sulit saat mengandung Dio, bahkan diawal trisemeter pertama kehamilan. Setelah dokter memberi resep kami segera pulang kembali ke rumah.

Sejak kami keluar dari rumah sakit. Jongin hanya diam. Bahkan ketika sepanjang perjalanan kami pulang. Jongin masih tak mengatakan apapun. Setelah kami tiba di rumah. Dia hanya membukakan pintu mobil kemudian membantuku turun dan mengendong Dio.

Dia menidurkan Dio Di kamarnya. Kemudia berjalan keluar. Aku menghentikannya. Aku hanya ingin dia mengatakan sesuatu. Dia berjalan kearahku.

"Kyungsoo. Aku tak tahu sudah berapa banyak aku mengatakan ini semua padamu. Aku benar - benar menyesal. Aku hanya berharap sekarang semuanya sudah berubah. Saat ini kau sedang mengandung anak ke-2 kita, dan aku hanya ingin berada disampingmu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian lagi. Soo, maukah kau menikah denganku?" Jogin berlutut di depanku. Dia mencoba menjadi romantis ketika dia membuka kotak kecil dengan sebuah cicin didalamnya dan aku tahu pasti itu cincin milik ibunya karena aku ingat saat dulu ibunya pernah menunjukka cincin itu padaku. Dia menarik tanganku dan aku hanya bisa tertawa. "Soo. Berhentilah mentertawaiku seperti itu. Aku memang belum membelikan cincin yang tepat untukmu, karena ini hanya spontan jadi aku memimjam cincin ibuku. Tapi aku benar – benar serius Soo. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku hanya ingin selalu berada disisimu serta kedua anak kita. Maka dengan cincin yang saat ini aku pinjam dari ibuku. Bersediakah kau menjadi istriku? serta untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupmu bersamaku?"

"Aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa Jongin?" Aku hanya menangis terharu.

"Jadi itu artinya kau mau menerimaku dan mau menikah denganku? ." Dia mengatakan kepadaku, dia tersenyum kemudian menciumku.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~How My Heart Says~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Beberapa bulan setelah Jongin melamarku. Dia mengajak kami untuk segera pindah. Katanya rumahku sangat kecil dan hanya memiliki 2 kamar tidur. Karena dari hasil USG mengatakan bahwa anak dalam kandunganku ini perempuan, Jongin tak mau jika nantinya Dio akan berbagi kamar dengan adik perempuannya dan Jongin sangat menentangnya. Aku menurutinya karena aku tak ingin berdebat dengannya hanya karena masalah sepele. Jadi kami memutuskan untuk pindah. Jongin membeli sebuah rumah dan dia berkata bahwa rumah itu adalah milikku. Dio sangat senang dan aku sangat terharu. Rumah itu tidak terlalu mewah, tidak terlalu besar atau pun kecil. Tapi rumah itu sangat indah dan begitu nyaman.

"Soo. Aku bilang berhentilah memindahkan semua barang! Kau sedang mengandung dan sebentar lagi anak kita akan lahir dan aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada kalian!" Jongin mengambil vas bunga dari tanganku kemudian menarunhya diatas meja dan menuntunku duduk di sofa. Jongin begitu perhatian terhadap kami.

Itu memang benar. Aku memang sudah dekat dengan tanggal yang ditentukan untuk melahirkan. Dan karena usia kandunganku yang sudah memasukki bulan ke-9 Jongin menjadi lebih protektif.

"Jongin. Itu hanya sebuah vas bunga kecil. Bahkan itu tidak berat."

Dia meraba halus perutku dan mencium keningku. "Aku tidak peduli itu. Saat ini kau adalah seorang ratu dan aku adalah rajanya. Jadi kau harus mendengarkanku. Itulah sebabnya kau tak boleh melakukan apapun yang akan membahayakan kalian."

Aku menatap Jongin dan memutar mataku. "Kau pergi setiap hari selam 8 jam dan aku tak boleh melakukan apapun?"

"Tapi aku selalu bersamamu selama 16 jam bahkan 24 jam disetiap akhir pekan."

"Apapun itu terserah padamu Jongin. Aku lelah dan kakiku sakit. Aku hanya ingin tidur." Aku bangkit kemudian berjalan menuju kamar. Jongin mengikuti dan aku tersenyum melihatnya.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~How My Heart Says~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Saat kami sedang tertidur. Aku merasakan sakit diperut untuk pertama kalinya. Aku binggung, Aku melepaskan pelukan Jongin. Aku mengatur napas mencoba meredakan rasa sakitku. Aku hanya memastikan rasa sakit itu akan datang lagi atau tidak. Tapi aku merasakan sakit itu datang lagi dan aku segera mencengkeram seprei.

Aku mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk segera bangun dari tempat tidur dan memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan. Aku memang sering merasakan sakit beberapa hari ini. Tapi rasa itu akan hilang setelah aku berjalan - jalan. Aku berjalan menuju kamar Dio dan berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya. Aku berhenti berjalan ketika melihat lantai yang basah oleh air. Aku melihat kebawah kakiku. Aku menyentuh pakaianku. Semuanya sudah basah.

Aku melihat jam di atas meja Dio dan itu pukul 4 pagi. Aku mencoba untuk tidak panik, tapi rasa sakit itu datang lagi dan lebih dan rasanya lebih menyakitkan. Aku hanya merintih.

"I...ibu. apakah ini sudah pagi?" Dio terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Dio. Sayang. Bangunlah, pergilah ke kamar ibu dan bangunkan ayahmu." Dengan nafas yang memburu menahan rasa sakit. Aku berhasil untuk memberitahu Dio.

Dio masih setengah tertidur tetapi dia kemudian bangun dan segera berlari menuju kamarku. Tak beberapa lama dia datang bersama Jongin.

"Soo. Tenanglah. Tarik napas." Aku tak menjawabnya. Aku hanya memukul lengannya. Dia mengangkat tubuhku dan mempersiapkan semuanya. Dia tidak ikut panik. Dia membantuku mengganti pakaian karena aku tidak mungkin pergi ke rumah sakit dengan pakaian yang basah.

Jongin segera membawaku ke rumah sakit. Jongin menelpon orangtuanya untuk menjaga Dio. Dio bersama kakek dan neneknya saat aku dibawa masuk ke ruang operasi.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja Soo. Aku disini dan aku akan menemanimu." Aku hanya mengangguk. Aku takut, tapi aku tahu Jongin ada di sini bersamaku.

Hal terakhir yang aku lihat sebelum Dokter anestesi mulai menyuntikan obat bius adalah sinar lampu yang begitu terang.

Aku merasakan hal yang aneh ketika aku terbangun. Semuanya kembali bergerak lambat, pandanganku kabur. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian aku berhasil untuk fokus dan pandaganku sudah kembali.

"Hay, sayang. Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Aku tak harus melihat wajahnya hanya untuk mengenali suaranya. Aku tahu itu suara Jongin. Jongin berada disini. "Berhentilah bergerak. Kau hanya perlu berbaring dan beristirahat. Dia sangat cantik Soo. Dia benar – benar mirip denganmu. Dia memiliki hidung dan mata sepertimu. Dia begitu sempurna Soo."

"Apakah dia sehat?" Aku berhasil mengeluarkan suaraku dan bertanya.

"Dia sehat dan dia begitu kuat Soo. Perawat membiarkanku menggendongnya kemarin. Suaranya merdu ketikan dia menangis. Dia bayi yang sangat lucu. Dia begitu kecil dan menggemaskan. Dan dia. Dia begitu cantik. Aku masih tidak bisa percaya saat dia berada digendonganku."

Aku sudah boleh bangun, dan saat perawat membawa putriku. Aku melihatnya. Aku segera menyusuinya dan putriku begitu cantik.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~How My Heart Says~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aku sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Sehari setelah aku pulang dari rumah sakit. Semuanya kembali normal. Dio sudah kembali masuk sekolah dininya dan kakek neneknya juga semakin sering menemaninya. Aku juga sudah benar – benar keluar dari tempku kerja, dan Jongin juga sudah kembali bekerja di kantornya. Jongin semakin sering menelponku. Menanyakan kabar dan bagaiman perkembanga putri kecil kami.

"Ya Tuhan. Dia kentut sayang. Dan suaranya begitu menggemaskan." Melihatnya begitu senang bahkan ketika putri kami hanya kentut aku jadi sedikit merasa bersalah. Aku tahu Jongin tak pernah melihatnya bahkan ketika Dio baru lahir. Jongin mengambil banyak gambar photo kami bersama putri kami dan Dio. Dia akan memberitahu kepada setiap karyawan kantornya ketika mereka bertanya saat melihat photo kami yang terpajang di dinding belakang meja kerjanya.

Jongin tiba – tiba terdiam. "ada apa Jongin? Kenapa kau seperti ini?"

"Aku minta maaf Soo. Aku tak tahu kau bisa kuat melakukan semua ini sendirian saat melahirkan Dio. Itu pasti sangat berat dan sulit untukmu." Aku hanya tersenyum. Aku membelai wajahnya kemudian membungkuk ke depan dan mencium bibirnya.

"Sekarang aku sudah tak akan merasa kesulitan lagi. Percayalah Jongin. Kau ada bersamaku saat ini. Jadi berhentilah merasa bersalah karena itu semua hanya masa lalu."

Jongin hanya tersenyum kemudian mengangguk dan memelukku. Jongin memang baru pertama kali mengalami semua ini. Awalnya aku merasa takut dia akan selalu merasa panik. Tapi akhirnya aku mengakui bahwa dia memang begitu siap untuk menjadi seorang ayah. Pertama kali aku melihat dia memandikan putri kami aku sangat khawatir. Tapi kemudian semuanya baik – baik saja. Maksudku dia berhasil memandikan putri kami, dia juga begitu tenang saat memakaikan baju. Bahkan putri kami tak menangis. Dia benar – benar menjadi sosok orangtua yang baik. Dia mempelajari semuanya dari buku.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~How My Heart Says~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Beberapa bulan telah berlalu. Putri kami tumbuh dengan baik. Dio juga menjadi kakak yang sempurna. Dia akan selalu bertanya tentang adik kecilnya. Kapan adiknya bisa diajak bermain, kapan adiknya bisa diajak bicara dan kapan adiknya bisa untuk diajak berlari.

Aku memakai selimut dan berjalan menuju kamar putriku. Dia memang sangat cantik dan dia begitu tenang. Dia terbangun dari tidurnya dan mulai menangis ketika melihatku. Aku mengambilnya dari ranjang dengan hati - hati. Menggendongnya membawanya duduk bersamaku di kursi kemudian menyusuinya. Dia kembali tertidur. Aku segera menaruhnya kembali di ranjangnya setelah memastikan bahwa dia sudah tertidur dengan lelap.

Dio sedang menginap dirumah kakek neneknya karena ini akhir pekan. Aku sedang menyiapkan makan malam di dapur, saat tiba – tiba Jongin datang melingkarkan lengannya dipinggangku dari belakang dan itu berhasil membuatku terkejut.

"Apakah besok kau mempunyai rencana?" Dia mencium dan menggigit leherku dan rasanya begitu nyaman hingga aku tak menghiraukan pertanyaannya.

"Aku rasa tidak ada. Keculai menjemput Dio dan itu adalah tugasmu. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Baguslah kalu begitu. Karena aku sudah memiliki rencana untuk kita berdua. Dan besok pagi. Sepupuku Minseok akan datang menjemputmu."

"memangnya ada apa? Kenapa sepupumu harus menjemputku?"

"Itu kejutan." Dia berkata kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan memukul pantatku serta mengedipkan matanya padaku ketika dia berjalan pergi.

Dia masih sama bertingkah bodoh. Aku hanya menggedikan bahuku kemudian melanjutkan menyiapkan makan malam.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~How My Heart Says~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jongin benar – benar keterlaluan. Dia akan membayar semua ini. Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan ini padaku?" Aku bergumam. Aku hanya duduk di kursi didepan meja rias ketika Minseok sepupu Jongin mulai memakaikan make up ke wajahku.

"Jangan marah Kyungie. Ini akan menjadi hal yang membahagiakan untuk kalian. Dia berpikir bahwa memberimu kejutan seperti ini sangat romantis. Meskipun kau tak menyukai kejutan. Sebenarnya kita semua berpikir itu ide yang begitu bagus. Jadi berhentilah merajuk dan memasng wajah cemberut seperti itu dihari Pernikahan kalian." Mienseok mencoba menghiburku.

Aku mencoba menenangkan diri, tapi aku tetap marah. Bagaimana bisa Jogin membuat acara seperti ini? Bagaimana jika akhirnya aku berubah pikiran dan tidak mau menikah di Gereja seperti ini? Bagaimana jika aku menginginkan pernikahanku berlangsung di tempat yang terbuka? Tapi aku tak boleh terus – terusan marah. Bagaimanapun dia sudah berusaha menyiapkan acara pernikahan kami, dan aku juga harus mengakui bahwa Gereja ini begitu indah.

"Hey cantik. Kau begitu cantik hari ini sayang." Kenapa Jongin berani menggodaku dia tengah – tengah acara pernikahan kami ketika Pastur mulai membacakan janji suci pernikahan.

"Hentikan Jongin. Diamlah, perhatikan dan dengarkan apa yang sedang Pastur ucapkan."

"Aku memperhatikan dan mendengarnya. Tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti melihatmu karena kau begitu menggoda. Dan lihatlah belahan dadamu yang begitu indah. Kau tahu. Itu hanya milikku."

Aku mengabaikannya dan begitu Pastur mulai mengajukan pertanyaan. Jongin tergagap dan aku tersenyum melihatnya.

"Aku bersedia." Kataku.

"Oleh karena Tuhan memberkati kalian dan kalian sudah sah menjadi pasangan suami istri. Silahkan, anda mencium pasangan anda." Pastur menutup janji pernikahan kami.

Jongin segera menciumku dan aku membalasnya. Yah, itulah akhir dari perjalanan panjang yang harus aku lalu. Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Menjadi istri dari seorang Kim Jongin dan hidup bahagia bersama dengan kedua anakku. Beberapa Bulan setelah aku menikah dengan jongin. Chanyeol datang bersama Baekhyun dan mereka menyerahkan sebuah undangan pernikhan. Itu lah hidup itulah sebuah pilihan dan itulah sebuah jalan. Karena akhirnya kau hanya akan memutuskan dan mengikuti. BAGAIMANA HATIMU BERKATA..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~How My Heart Says~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**THE END...**_

**(Hahahah.. Bagaimana Chingu Endingnya? Mian yah aku g ngasih tau endingnya berapa Chap tau – tau dah THE END ajah..pie moga – moga rasa penasaran kalian ama FF aku ini udah sedikit kebayar yah... Ow iia aku minta maaf banget.. aku bener – bener kehabisan kata – kata buat ngebales review kalian..pie aku sangat – sangat berterimakasi karena review kalian selama ini dah jadi nyawa buat FF aku ini...OW iio nanti aku bakalan Update FF baru...moga bisa jadi lebih baik yah.. GOMAWOYO BUAT SEMUA CHINGU YANG DAH MAU BACA AMPE REVIE FF AKU...)**

**BIG THANKS TO ALL**

KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH, Dyofanz, yixingcom, SooSweet, younlaycious88, greenred, puputkyungsoo, , rossadilla17, Kaisooship, thia, kjjzz, setyoningt, younlaycious88, , Park HanSoo, sung ji woo, Reviewer, carvediem, Kim Leera, dumzie, HitsuKiro16.


End file.
